Succession of Witches
by Pretty Racing
Summary: Before dying, Ultimecia gives Squall one last gift… WARNING: Yaoi or Slash! seifer x squall. AU
1. Chapter One

Pairing: Seifer x Squall  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
  
Summary: Before dying, Ultimecia gives Squall one last present…  
  
Warnings: one possessive little seven-year-old Seifer  
  
Disclaimer: These characters all belong to the wonderful Squaresoft   
  
Notes: Heh… first yaoi fic! Finally found the nerve to post one!   
  
Chapter One  
  
Squall grunted and lunged into Lionheart, slashing and tearing down Ultimecia with each thrust. He landed back between Irvine and Selphie and fell to his knees. He saw Selphie preparing a cure and signaled 'no' to her. His limit break was easier when he was exhausted. Selphie hesitated and nodded in understanding. She kept a life spell on hand just in case. Squall watched Irvine fire demolition ammo into the ultimate form of Ultimecia.   
  
She was talking. Saying something about time and destiny. Squall frowned. As if any of them were going to listen while in the throes of battle, he knew he sure wasn't listening. He stood up stiffly as Irvine finished and lunged a final time at the Sorceress.   
  
It was the finishing blow, Selphie 'woohoo'-ed in joy but it was smothered out by the screams of the Sorceress as she was torn from her ultimate state. And then suddenly the three we plunged into darkness. Squall lost sight of his two friends and a feeling of cold dread started to well up inside him. Was she dead? Were they dead? Did Rinoa seriously bring that dog into the future?   
  
He began to run in the darkness, his wounds throbbing and screaming at him, but he had to find the others. He wasn't alone. Right? "Rinoa?" He called softly. The silence was so thick it was suffocating him. "Selphie? Irvine?" He was fighting beside them a few moments ago… where were they? "Quistis? Zell?" He knew the two had fallen to Griever, but surely they couldn't be dead? He was getting desperate by now. "ANYONE?" He finally yelled. "Seifer?" He wanted to know what happened to the blonde man, Seifer was being controlled by the sorceress… was he pulled into the time compression?   
  
Laguna's words filtered through his head… and his promise to Rinoa. The Orphanage. As he thought of the orphanage, his feeling of dread grew worse. Something was wrong at the orphanage. He could feel it. He concentrated all of his thoughts of the building he spent his younger years in.   
  
The darkness slowly fell away and he was standing outside the house that he grew up in. But something was wrong. He was standing outside the house he grew up in. Squall furrowed his brows in confusion as a little boy with shaggy brown hair ran by him, completely ignoring the heavily injured and bloody Squall, shouting something about his finding his 'sis.   
  
Dear Hyne! Squall watched in horror as his past self ran into the field and call out for 'sis'. "SQUALL!" Squall turned to see a young Matron running out of the house. She stopped and sighed once she reached his side, suddenly noticing him. She looked confused at him. Squall smirked.   
  
"He won't go far." Squall said, inferring to his past self.   
  
Matron's eyes widened in recognition after he spoke. "I know… but-"  
  
She was interrupted by pink smoke fizzling and cracking at the edge of the field. Squall's frowned as he recognized the tattered form of Ultimecia. "I thought I killed her." He muttered.   
  
Ultimecia turned to him and grinned evilly. Squall's whole being chilled with fear as she started to drag herself forward, not to him but the little Squall that stood wide-eyed with fright and looking at the Sorceress.   
  
"No!" Edea sobbed and started to run forward.   
  
Squall couldn't move. The fear and dread and cold were so strong that he couldn't breathe. He knew what she was doing. "Run!" He cried out to his younger self but it was too late.   
  
Ultimecia drew all her strength and threw her powers at the young boy. Little Squall screamed and passed out in the field. Edea cried and fell to her knees. Ultimecia let out one triumphant laugh before disappearing.   
  
Edea turned at the sound of the man behind her screaming. She watched in horror as future Squall was ripped from time.

---  
  
Seifer stacked one Lego on top of the other, completing his castle of Hyperion, where he was the brave and valiant white knight, and Squall was his princess. He smirked as he stuck a little Lego man with brown hair on top of the tower.   
  
"Seify, you so dumb! Squall can't be your princess! He's a BOY!" Selphie told him.   
  
Seifer grunted at her. "Well a knight HAS to got a princess!"   
  
"What about me? Or Quistis?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"No. I want Squall. Only Squall!" He cried defiantly.   
  
Irvine galloped around the room. "Can I be the cowboy?" He asked.   
  
"There aren't no cowboys in castles!" Seifer yelled.   
  
Irvine's face fell. "I'll be your cowgirl Irvy!" Selphie grinned. Irvine immediately perked up and grinned, quite lecherously for a six year old.   
  
"Why do you want Squall? He hasn't been playing with any of us." Quistis asked.   
  
"Squall is my best friend." Seifer stated.   
  
"But he hasn't talked to you either." Quistis reminded.   
  
"So?" Seifer asked angrily. "Squall is mine!"   
  
"Squall ain't so great." Zell commented from the couch where he was playing with his stuffed chocobo.   
  
"Wha'ja say Crybaby?" Seifer asked vehemently.   
  
"Don' call me a crybaby!" Zell wailed and promptly burst into tears.   
  
Quistis sighed and shook her head. "You're always so mean to him. He's only six." She reprimanded Seifer.   
  
"I don' care. He made fun of my Squall." Seifer sulked.   
  
The five children heard the door open and close with a slam, and Matron screaming for Cid as she ran up the stairs with Squall in her arms.   
  
All the children looked confused.   
  
"Think he got hurt?" Selphie whispered.   
  
"Probably. He's always running off." Quistis said.   
  
Seifer stood up and ran out of the room to follow Matron. Cid stopped him at the top of the stairs. "Seifer, go back down stairs and play." He ordered sternly.   
  
"But I want to see Squall." Seifer stated.   
  
"Seifer, go. Now."   
  
"No! I wanna see Squall!" Seifer yelled.   
  
Cid kneeled in front of him and placed a hand of the seven-year-old's shoulder. "Seifer… Squall… is going to be fine. Matron will let you know when you can see him."   
  
"But—"   
  
"Seifer." Cid warned.   
  
Seifer sighed and turned around to head back down the stairs. He watched Cid hurry back into his and Matron's room. Seifer sighed and sat on the top stair, determined to stay there until he could see Squall.

---

Squall whimpered as he started to wake up. He felt all tingly and like his insides had been switched around. A cool cloth was pressed to his forehead and he cracked open an eye. He was greeted his matron's face covered in tears and smeared mascara. He frowned. "Matron? What's wrong? I feel funny." He complained.   
  
Edea burst into another round of tears while saying it was all her fault. Squall watched 'Uncle' Cid wrap an arm around her and whisper comforting words. Squall frowned harder, quite a task for a six year old. "Matron? Unca Cid? What's wrong?" He asked, fear grew inside, mixing with the weird feelings.   
  
"Squall… Things are going to be different from now…" Cid began.   
  
"Squall." Matron took a deep breath. "I'm afraid that… Squall, you are… you are now different."   
  
"What'cha mean?" Squall asked confused.   
  
"What Matron is trying to say is… you are now special."   
  
This didn't clear up anything and Squall was now eyeing the two oddly. What was wrong with him? "Am I sick?" He asked.  
  
"With an illness that can never be cured." Matron wistfully sighed.  
  
"Huh?" Squall was now starting to develop a headache.   
  
"Squall…" She moaned again before bursting into another round of tears.   
  
Squall sighed. This was getting ridiculous. He was sick? That would explain the weird feeling in his head, but he had been sick before. So had the others. Why was she crying? And who was that scary lady?   
  
"Who was that scary lady?" Squall asked.  
  
Both of them froze. "She… was a sorceress." Cid answered.   
  
"Did she make me sick?"   
  
Matron's eyes were watering again. "Yes. Squall!" She hugged the small boy to her chest and sobbed again.   
  
Squall was getting impatient. So he was sick. So? He had several colds before. "Matron! Stop crying!" He ordered.   
  
She looked at him sadly and shook her head. "So young." She whispered.   
  
Squall was angry. "Stop crying!" He yelled. But something else happened. At his anger razor sharp ice crystals formed around him and shot out in every direction. Edea screamed as Cid pulled her to the floor to avoid them.   
  
The shards imbedded into the walls around him. He looked confused, surprised, and scared. "What was that?" He cried.   
  
Seifer, while still sitting on the step outside, heard the scream and burst through the door. He saw Matron crying on the floor with Cid and Squall sitting scared and trembling in the bed. "Squall!" He cried and leapt on to the bed to hold his Squall.   
  
As soon as he held him he felt cold all around him, like the time he didn't wear his snow pants out into the snow that was waist deep. "Squall?" He asked and examined his pale friend.   
  
"Seifer… you should leave." Matron ordered sadly.   
  
"No!" Seifer pulled the shaking boy closer to him.  
  
"Seifer." Matron sighed.   
  
"What's wrong with Squall?" He demanded.   
  
Cid sighed. "Squall is a sorcerer." 

---  
  
The next day, Squall still hadn't left Matron and Cid's room, and Seifer hadn't left him. Currently, the two were cuddled in a soft blanket. Squall still didn't understand what was wrong with him, except that he could make ice appear and he couldn't control it. He had heard about Sorceresses before, and none of them were good. Squall now was scared of himself and what Matron had said.   
  
"Who's you knight gonna be? If it's Zell or Irvine I'll punch their face in." Seifer broke the silence.   
  
"What?" Squall asked softly.   
  
"Well… all sorceresses has got knights… so wouldn't a sorcerer?" Seifer asked.   
  
"I dunno."   
  
"Then I'll be your knight." Seifer stated proudly.   
  
Squall looked confused. "Whatta mean?"   
  
"I'm you knight." Seifer repeated.

To Be Contiuned...

review please! gives puppy eyes


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Eleven years later…  
  
Squall sighed, bored out of his mind, and drew little stick Chocobos on the train window with ice. His long chocolate brown hair hung into his gray-blue eyes and he didn't even bother to push the hair away, it would just fall back anyways. He glanced over at Edea as she read 'The Scarlet Letter', bo-oring. Edea was now in her late thirties, and still had her thick, long black hair. Now that she no longer was chasing little kids around, she wore colors, mostly dark maroons and blues, and tall heels. Squall had stopped calling her Matron a few years ago, and simply called her Edea, much to her dismay. Squall turned back to his doodle made of ice and started adding a few bloberas as well.   
  
He hated traveling, he decided. There was the boat ride from the orphanage to FH, and then the train ride to Deling City and that annoying break in Timber. All for a shopping trip. He hoped to Hyne that she would get him new a new pair of leather pants since she insisted on dragging him along. But she hated to leave him at the orphanage now, especially since he was the only kid left… and Edea sure as Hell wasn't going to let him go off to Garden like the rest.   
  
Stupid sorceress, he thought idly and gave a snort of disgust. He watched his ice Chocobos and bloberas slowly melt in the ninety-degree weather.  
  
"Squall, stop with the ice." Edea sighed. Squall took his finger away from the window and pouted. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "We're almost there." She assured him.  
  
"Correction, we're almost to Timber. A.K.A. hicville." Squall muttered.   
  
"Squall." Edea warned.   
  
Squall rolled his eyes. "I'm not incompetent Edea, I can control my powers."  
  
"I'm not so worried about you using your powers, but you 'accidentally' slicing the head off some native because they are 'ignorant'." Edea gestured to Squall's gunblade that was resting on the seat next to him.   
  
Squall sighed. "Then they shouldn't be so ill-mannered." He grumbled.   
  
"Squall." Edea said sternly.   
  
"…Whatever."   
  
Edea sighed and put her book down. Squall had shied away from people because of his powers. Other kids at the orphanage had been terrified of him, especially after Seifer was sent to Garden. She tried her best to look after him, and soon gave up on taking in new kids so she could focus on Squall. She had taught him how to control his powers, and he had taken up a weapon to concentrate his energy.   
  
But Edea couldn't help but get the feeling she was losing Squall, bit by bit, and it scared her. His nightmares were getting worse and he still refused to talk about them. But he would cry out the names 'Seifer' and 'Ultimeica' in the middle of the night. Not to mention she was getting migraine headaches more and more these days. It literally felt like someone was ripping into her brain.   
  
_/Now arriving at Timber Station. Now arriving at Timber Station_/ an electronic voice chimed throughout the cabin.   
  
Squall sighed and stood up, the train would be stopped for twenty minutes. Edea stood up as well and the two slowly exited the train with the other passengers. "Squall, I am going to go visit a friend, would you like to come?"   
  
Squall grimaced. "No thanks, upgrading revolver."   
  
Edea nodded and headed off as Squall turned down the street to the weapons shop.   
  
---  
  
Rinoa Heartilly sat with Zone and Watts on the sidewalk contemplating what Rinoa would say to Headmaster Kramer when she went to the SeeD ball tonight. The two men argued over persuasive tactics while Rinoa stared off into space, until his noticed him. Rinoa's mouth dropped open as the sex god walked out of the weapon shop. He was wearing black leather pants, three belts, biker boots, and a white tight t-shirt, and he had the most disheveled hair that screamed 'yes, I just had mind dazzling sex!' and he was toting a huge gunblade. She was only disappointed by the fact his eyes were covered by sunglasses. "Wow." She whispered in awe. Her hott meter was blowing through the roof.   
  
She leaped up from her spot, startling Zone and Watts (and causing Zone to clutch his stomach), and ran towards him.   
  
Squall turned when he felt a presence rushing towards him and glared at the brunette that stop in front of him with an angelic smile. "Hi." She greeted.   
  
"…" Squall looked at her before turning around and continuing on his way.   
  
"I'm Rinoa. Rinoa Heartilly." She introduced herself as she walked next to him.  
  
"… Do you need something?" Squall asked, pausing.   
  
"How about your phone number?" She giggled.  
  
"…Whatever." He grumbled and continued walking.   
  
"So, what's your name?"  
  
"Not interested." Squall replied.   
  
"Aw… are we a shy, widdle boy?" Rinoa baby talked and then giggled again.   
  
"No, now leave me alone."   
  
Rinoa giggled once again. "You're so cute."   
  
"Leave. Now."   
  
"Aw, c'mon, what's the matter?" Rinoa pouted.   
  
"'You jig, you amble, and you lisp, and nickname God's creatures, and make your wantonness you ignorance'." Squall replied.   
  
"Huh?" Rinoa asked confused.   
  
Squall rolled his eyes. "It's Shakespeare, you know, Hamlet."   
  
"You're a poet!" Rinoa swooned.   
  
"I'm leaving." Squall walked a bit faster hoping to leave her in the dust, but she kept following.   
  
"Squall!" Squall turned to see Edea and he smiled in relief.   
  
"Must leave, and hope to never see you again." Squall told Rinoa and he quickly jogged to Edea's side.   
  
Rinoa sighed dreamily and smiled happily. 'What a hunk!'   
  
"Well, she looked like a nice girl." Edea commented as she walked with Squall back to the train.   
  
"If you like girls, I guess." Squall muttered.   
  
The train ride to Deling City was quiet, Edea continued to read and Squall flipped idly through the newest Weapons Monthly, he noted the new sniper rifle and dimly thought of Irvine, and if they would meet him in the city.   
  
When he was younger, his few friends grew distant because of their fear of them. Who wouldn't fear the little boy that 'accidentally' froze the fish tank or 'accidentally' burned down the tool shed whenever he felt a strong emotion? Quistis stayed his friend because it was her 'responsibility' to be friends with everyone, Irvine hung out with him because he wanted to have 'superman powers' too, or at least be a sidekick. And whatever Irvine did, little Selphie wasn't far behind him. Zell… was Zell. And Seifer… Squall closed his eyes in pain. Seifer didn't matter anymore.  
  
/_Now approaching Deling City Station. Now approaching Deling City Station_/   
  
Squall was thankful to get off the train and into the perpetual city of night. He shouldered his and Edea's bags as they slowly made their way through the masses and up the slow moving escalator.   
  
"Hey hey! Your train is only twenty-seven minutes late! This has got to be a record!" A voiced greeted them.   
  
"Irvine!" Edea greeted one of her 'children' joyfully.   
  
"Matron, still looking lovely, as always!" Irvine winked. Edea laughed and gave the much taller boy a hug.   
  
"Squall, my main man! How you doin'?" Irvine greeted the silent brunet and clapped him on the back.   
  
"Hey Irvine, still chasing the ladies skirts?" Squall smirked.   
  
"You know me!" Irvine answered and slung an arm around the sorcerer. "I don't suppose I could talk you into mind controlling one of those blondes into sleeping with me, could I?" Irvine stage whispered in Squall's ear.   
  
"Irvine Kinneas!" Matron scolded.   
  
"Sorry ma'am, but I am a growin' boy!" He grinned.   
  
After all the children left the orphanage, Irvine was the only one who remembered Squall. Irvine would send him letters from Galbadia Garden complaining that no one there wanted to have a good time. Irvine had no actual friends in his Garden, mainly because he was a foreigner, and that was the main reason he took up the sniper rifle and kept in contact with Edea and Squall.   
  
The three headed to the Galbadia Plains Retail Resort, which was just as average as every other mall on the continent but with a fancier title. Squall did purchase his new pair of leather pants, much to his enjoyment, and a new pair of dress pants, both black, of course. Edea got all of her shopping done, and Irvine ogled at new rifles in the weapons shop with Squall.   
  
Squall paused briefly, while he and Irvine were walking to the food court to meet Edea, to press a palm to his forehead. His headache was back again, and worse than before. He closed his eyes tight and tried to rid the pain from his head. He felt a familiar chill settle around his mind but it still didn't drive the headache out.   
  
"You okay, Squall?" Irvine asked after he noticed his companion stop. He chewed on his lip and eyed his friend nervously. Irvine liked Squall and all, but there was no telling when Squall could lose control and destroy this half of the Mall.   
  
"Fine." He grunted. Why wouldn't this headache go away? He opened his eyes to see Irvine looking concerned. Slowly, his vision started to blur, and Irvine turned into three Irvines.   
  
"You sure don't look okay." Irvine rolled his eyes. "Let me buy you a potion or somethin'." Irvine looked around the stores and kiosk for any type of potion or medicine.   
  
**_Now, now my child. You are quite the stubborn one_  
**  
"What?" Squall whispered and clenched his eyes tight as a strange voice echoed throughout his mind.   
  
"Squall?" Irvine asked as he heard his friend speak out loud.   
  
_**I can grant you your dreams**_ it whispered. A flash filled Squall's thoughts and he saw himself with Seifer. Seifer with a possessive hand wrapped around his waist while the other…   
  
Squall gasped. "What is this?"   
  
"What is what Squall?" Irvine asked worriedly, he sat next to his friend and put his hand on his back, only to 'yip' at the subzero temperature of his clothes. "What's going on?"   
  
_**You will be powerful, people will adore you, I can change you**_ it continued.  
  
**_People will fear you, worship you like the superior being you are_   
**  
"No." Squall whispered as a burning, stinging pain shot though his head. His thoughts grew hazy and he couldn't concentrate any further, he wasn't in control anymore.   
  
"NO!" Squall screamed "GET OUT!" A burst of energy shot out from him in icy waves. Irvine, somehow unaffected, watched in horror as glass shattered, kiosks overturned, people screamed in fear and horror and every object with in a fifty-foot radius was thrown back.   
  
Irvine caught Squall as he slumped to the ground unconscious. "Squall!" He cried out. "MATRON!" Irvine shouted through the din. What was he to do? He couldn't stay here with Squall; someone would try to kill him for what he just pulled! He picked up his friend, cradling him to his chest, and ran.   
  
----  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
i hope you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think!   
  
Thanks to: Cayenne, JillyBean3, Riot Girl, Rhapsodisiac, Phoenix 3:16!!!! my first reviewers! you all make me sooo happy!   
  
Review please! 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Irvine ran into Edea moments later, she had felt Squall's blast and came running, and now the two were in the parking lot, Irvine still holding Squall. Irvine was near panic; Squall had inferred that someone else was in his head, but who else could be in his head? Edea said Squall was exceptionally strong in his powers, so who? Or Why?   
  
"Irvine, stop pacing, you're making it difficult to think." Edea held up her hand to stop the restless teenager and his cargo.   
  
"What are we gonna do? What happened to Squall? What's going on?" Irvine burst. "I'm scared for him." He mumbled.   
  
Edea smiled maternally at the cowboy. "I think it is best we head to Balamb Garden. Dr. Kadowaki is the only doctor I trust enough to take Squall to." She decided.

* * *

"Seifer, what happens when you leave?" Squall asked.   
  
Seifer turned to his best friend. "Who says I'm leaving?"   
  
Squall frowned and sank to the soft sand. "Everyone leaves once they turn thirteen. They all get sent to Garden."   
  
Seifer sat beside him and took him into his lap. "If I do get sent away, I'll go to Garden and become the strongest. Every knight has to be strong for their sorceress." Seifer told him.  
  
Squall huffed. "Seifer, I'm not a girl!"   
  
"I never said you were a sorceress." Seifer replied.   
  
Squall turned to face the twelve-year-old blonde. "I don't want you to go."   
  
Seifer smiled down at him and hugged him tightly. "I don't want to go either."   
  
"What if you forget me? Like 'Sis?" Squall asked fearfully.   
  
"I will never forget you, 'coz I love you!"   
  
"But-"   
  
"No buts Squall, I'll love you and I'll NEVER forget you."

* * *

Squall woke up with a dull, medicated headache, stiff joints, and no clue where he was. He hated it when he had dreams of Seifer. Because Seifer DID forget. He DID leave him. And he never came back, or wrote, or called, or anything. He was just like 'Sis.   
  
He sat up quickly, and soon regretted it as his head protested by leading a marching band though his skull. He was in a small white room on an even smaller cot with a window that looked out across a courtyard with kids his age in uniforms. Uniforms? Squall gasped as he recognized the same uniform Irvine wore. Garden. Why was he at Garden? Edea would never have taken him to Garden! Garden was training SeeDs to kill sorceresses!   
  
"I see you're awake." A kind voice greeted him.   
  
Squall examined the middle-aged doctor with a pleasant smile. "Who are you?" He asked suspiciously. Squall remembered vaguely blowing up half the mall in order to get rid of the voice in his head; the government hadn't turned him over, had they?   
  
"I am Doctor Kadowaki of Balamb Garden. Edea Kramer brought you to me." She informed him.   
  
Balamb? But Seifer was in Balamb! No, he wouldn't think about… him. "Why am I here?" He asked.  
  
"You do not remember?" She asked curiously.   
  
"Vaguely." He answered.   
  
"Squall! You're awake! Man, if you EVER scare me like that again, I'll…" Irvine never finished his threat as he burst into the room and hugged his friend.  
  
"Hey Irvine." Squall greeted as Irvine squeezed harder.   
  
"Irvine, we should be letting Squall rest." Squall looked up at Edea's voice. She stood in the doorway with a faint smile.   
  
"I'm fine." Squall assured Edea. He stood slowly, to prove his point. "Now get me out of here." He demanded. He hated doctors. Doctors just wanted to study and test his powers.   
  
"Now Squall, don't be rude—"   
  
"It's okay Edea, I understand his fear." Dr. Kadowaki smiled warmly. "Just take it easy." She told Squall.  
  
'You try to take it easy when a creepy voice is trying to take over your mind.' Squall thought dryly. "Will do." He replied.   
  
The three walked out of the small cubicle and out of the infirmary. Squall stopped to look out the huge glass windows in the hall. "What happened to the mall?" He asked mildly.   
  
"It'll be closed for a month or two for repairs." Irvine answered.   
  
"Squall, what happened?" Edea asked, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder.   
  
"I… don't really know. There was a voice in my head, she was trying to take over my mind." Squall squeezed his eyes tight as memories of the voice filtered through. "So I forced her out."   
  
Edea looked worried. "A voice?"   
  
"That explains a lot." Irvine commented slapping Squall on the block. "Here I thought you had gone mental!" He laughed.   
  
Squall glared at Irvine causing the cowboy to stop laughing.   
  
"I must talk to Cid about this, see if he knows of any other sorceresses." Edea told them. "Stay in garden while I talk to him, don't you two even think about leaving." She ordered sternly.   
  
"Yes ma'am!" Irvine saluted.   
  
Squall watched Edea walk off slowly towards the main elevator. "I hate Garden." He muttered quietly.   
  
"Can't say I blame ya! Now let's go see if we can get anything to eat!" Irvine rubbed his stomach before dragging Squall over to the directory to learn where the cafeteria was. They stopped in front of the board and Squall glanced around warily as Irvine mused over the directory. "Look at this! No hockey rinks, no basketball courts, not even a chocobo stable! So glad I wasn't sent here." Irvine muttered.   
  
Squall watched a spiky blonde bouncing with energy, charge into the entrance hall shouting about 'hotdogs'. Squall stopped short as he recognized the ball of energy. Zell. What was Zell doing in Garden? He was one of the few that was adopted. He wasn't mercenary material.   
  
_"Zell?" Squall asked worriedly. "Whas' the matter?"   
  
Zell's tearstained face turned towards him. "Seifer ripped off Chubby's head." Zell held up the head and the body of his stuffed chocobo.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"'Coz I called you a freak." Zell mumbled.   
  
Squall grabbed the head and the body, and concentrated some energy. Zell watched in awe as stitching appeared, sewing the head back on the body. Squall tossed the yellow bird back to Zell. "I am a freak."_   
  
"Irvine." Squall nodded towards the blonde as he walked towards them. "Look familiar?"   
  
Irvine turned from the board to see whom Squall was talking about. He noticed a grown up Zell with a tribal tattoo covering half his face walking their way. "Isn't that Zell?" He asked.   
  
Squall nodded.   
  
"Think he'll recognize us?"   
  
"No, he forgot." Just like Seifer, Squall added mentally.   
  
Zell paused a few feet away from the two and looked at them oddly. It wasn't every day you saw civilians in Garden. He looked as if he was about to comment to them when a voice rang out:   
  
"Hey chicken wuss! I'm surprised you didn't wet your pants!"   
  
Irvine and Squall both didn't need to think about who the tall blonde in the gray trench coat was.   
  
"Why you! What did you say?" Zell yelled back, shaking with anger.   
  
Seifer smirked, stopping a few feet away. "I'm surprised you lasted through the test. You just might pass, after all, I am the best cadet in Garden and you were on my team!" He smiled arrogantly.   
  
"Maybe we should head to the cafeteria now." Irvine turned to Squall, fearing what might happen if Squall decided to take out some pent up anger on Seifer, or if Seifer and Zell got in a fight.   
  
Squall nodded, but they only took one step before Seifer noticed them. "Hey, hey! Look what he got here! Civilians! Now what brings you two in to Balamb Garden? Wishing you had joined?" Seifer grinned at them. "You two wouldn't have lasted too long, you're both too pretty."  
  
Irvine smirked at Seifer and glanced at Squall before replying, "If only you knew."   
  
"What's that supposed to mean, cowboy?" Seifer asked.   
  
"C'mon Irvine, let's go." Squall still had his back to the tall blonde.   
  
"Scared little boy?" Seifer taunted.   
  
Before Seifer could blink he had a blade pressed against his neck and a pair or burning silver eyes glaring at him. "No, Seifer, just want you to live a little longer." Squall told him in a dead voice.   
  
Seifer narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Well, looks like pretty boy has a few guts after all, and good taste in weaponry." Seifer pushed Squall away and drew his gunblade as well, and met Squall's with a 'clang'.   
  
"And how do you know my name?" Seifer asked, still holding his position.   
  
Squall smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He replied bitterly.   
  
Squall drew back to charge again, thrusting his gunblade. Seifer met each attack and threw some of his own in.   
  
"Wow, I've never seen anyone last this long against Seifer." Zell commented.  
  
"They've only been fighting for a minute." Irvine pointed out.   
  
"Yeah, that's a record."   
  
"What?" Irvine asked in disbelief.   
  
Seifer smirked down at the pretty brown haired man. He hadn't had a fight this good since he beat Ifrit so many months ago. This boy knew how to handle the toughest weapon to handle with ease. Seifer felt an excitement well up in him at the prospect. He made a mental note not to scar the boy, he was a gorgeous specimen and Seifer wanted a taste of him.   
  
Squall grunted as he blocked another blow, Seifer was good. But what else would be expected from him? Seifer had told him he would train strong enough so he could protect him from everyone.   
  
_**He forgot you, didn't he?**_   
  
Squall stumbled back as he heard the voice. Irvine frowned as a wild look came into his friend's eyes.   
  
**_How sad, a knight forgetting about his sorcerer. I could change that..._**  
  
Squall dropped to the ground as the headache began to come on again. No! He thought. Not again, LEAVE ME ALONE!   
  
Seifer frowned as his opponent dropped to the floor. "Giving up already?" He sneered.   
  
"Oh no." Irvine gasped.   
  
Squall clutched his head as the pain intensified. He closed his eyes tight as he tried not to let the voice have her way.   
  
**_You cannot fight me forever, little lion_** it whispered. **_This is your fate, to rule the world_**   
  
The throbbing tripled and his mind began to get hazy again.   
  
"No! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Squall cried.   
  
"Squall!" Irvine crouched next to his friend and he could feel the air getting colder.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" Seifer asked anxiously. He felt protective of the boy for some reason, and didn't want to see him in this much pain.  
  
Irvine felt helpless, if Squall let loose his power again, SeeDs would attack him, and take him away. He didn't want that to happen. He looked up at the hovering Seifer and noticed how worried he was.   
  
"MATRON! MAAAATRON!" Irvine screamed. She would be able to stop Squall, but what if the voice did take over Squall? What would happen then?   
  
No one noticed the elevator 'ding' and Edea and Cid hurrying out of it and rushing down the stairs. "Squall!" Edea cried.   
  
**_Imagine a future we could create together, my lion. Seifer would stand by your side, he would be you lover and your protector   
_**  
A vision of him and Seifer curled up in bed together filled Squall's mind. He did desperately want that, but there was such much pain in his head, it was cutting into him, scarring him.   
  
**_The pain will end if you stop fighting_** the voiced soothed.   
  
"Squall!" Through his haze he heard Edea. "Squall, you can't give in to the voice! Please!" She cried.   
  
'The pain will end if you are gone.' Squall told the voice. 'That future isn't possible. He forgot me.'  
  
**_I could make him remember  
_**  
Squall could feel himself slipping away, and the pain was easing. But he felt himself losing control and he didn't want that voice controlling him. Squall gathered what little energy he could, and pushed the voice.   
  
"NO!" Irvine cried as Squall fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

TO Be Continued!  
  
It seems that Squall has a penchant for falling unconscious! tell me what you all think, this is where my brain starts running low on ideas!   
  
Thanks to: **Redrum** (thats no typo, you'll see in the next chapter!), **The Lady Griever, Phoenix 3:16, Cayenne, JillyBean3, **and **Ramaon**! Thank you soooo much!   
  
Review Please! 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

_"Promise?" Squall's gray-blue eyes stared up at the young teen.  
  
Seifer zipped his duffle bag and turned to face the pouting brunette. "I promise. I'll write everyday." He assured him.   
  
Squall still looked guarded. "I don't like this." He said quietly.   
  
Seifer took a step towards him and cupped his chin. "Squall, have I let you down yet?" He asked.   
  
Squall shook his head slowly.   
  
"Then why you worryin'?"   
  
Squall bit his bottom lip and looked at the floor. "I—I don't want you to forget me. Like Sis."   
  
"Seifer, are you ready to go?" Matron asked from the door.   
  
"Yeah." Seifer replied. He gave Squall one last hug before shouldering the duffle bag and following Matron down the stairs to where the recruiting SeeDs were waiting._   
  
_Squall stared out the window, watching the hummer fade into the distance. "He won't forget me." _ _

* * *

_  
Squall opened his eyes and stared at the white ceiling above him. I have to stop doing this, he mused to himself, waking up in Garden after a dream about Seifer. He sighed and sat up slowly, wondering what damage he caused this time.   
  
"I don't think this is healthy." Squall looked over to see Irvine grinning at him.   
  
"Did I hurt anyone?" Squall asked.  
  
"Nah, you didn't do any damage this time. Only dropped the temperature for the whole island ten degrees. Nothing too serious." Irvine shrugged with a small smirk.   
  
Squall sighed in relief and leaned back against the headboard.   
  
"Seifer! What are you doing in here? The infirmary is off limits right now—"   
  
"Shove it Dr. K!" Squall and Irvine looked up startled as a raging blonde burst into the small cubicle. "I want an explanation RIGHT now!" He glared at Irvine and then Squall, mentally he sighed in relief to see the brunette all right.  
  
"Seifer, you can't be in here, Squall is—"   
  
"Is going to tell me what the hell happened in the hallway, that's what." Seifer interrupted the doctor.   
  
"Why don't you just remember." Squall muttered softly to the wall.   
  
"Remember what?" Seifer fumed. "I was there in the hall, I remember what happened." A flash filled Seifer's mind. Gray-blue eyes looking up at him innocently as he pretended to fight off a hundred dragons, laughter filling the air as he stood upon the defeated 'dragon' and stuck his stick into the air. _'I told you I'm the best knight!' 'I never had a doubt!' 'I'll always protect my sorceress!' 'Seifer! I'm not a girl!_' Seifer blinked several times and stared down at the brunette on the cot. He was staring at the wall with a far away expression on his face. The cowboy was fiddling with the brim of his hat and looking at the floor. "Have we met before or somethin'?"   
  
Squall looked up startled.  
  
"Squall, Headmaster Cid wants to speak with you." The three looked over at Edea standing in the doorway with Doctor Kadowaki standing behind her, both with their arms crossed over their chest.   
  
Seifer watched Squall stand up reluctantly. "No." Seifer spoke. Squall looked up at the towering blonde. "I still haven't received my explanation."   
  
"This isn't a matter for you to worry about." Edea addressed him.   
  
Seifer placed a hand of Squall's shoulder. "He's not leaving until he tells me."   
  
Squall looked over at Irvine, who shrugged, and then to Edea, who also looked helpless, last he looked up at Seifer, jade green eyes burning into his. Squall felt his resolve weakening. Seifer used to accept him, who says he won't still accept him? But that was when Seifer knew him and before he trained to become a SeeD. A SeeD who was trained to defeat sorceresses. But Seifer had to remember somewhere subconsciously, maybe he needed something to jolt his memory. It couldn't hurt to try, could it?   
  
"I'm a sorcerer." Squall said quietly. "One who, as of recently, hears a voice of a madwomen that is bent on taking over the world."   
  
Seifer stared at him in shock. Squall took advantage of the moment and walked past the stupefied blonde and out the door. Edea looked sadly upon Squall before leading him out of the infirmary.

* * *

"Squall, I think it's best if we contain you."   
  
Squall, comfortable in a black leather armchair facing Cid's huge oak desk, looked up at Headmaster Cid in surprise. "Contain?"   
  
"With your powers, there's no telling who else may get hurt. I want to keep you here until we find out who this woman is. I don't want anyone getting injured because of you." Cid told him.   
  
"You're going to imprison me?" Squall asked in disbelief.  
  
"Now don't think of it as imprisonment Squall, but more as a bedroom with a locked door." Edea soothed.   
  
"What? You wanna lock ME up? How is that going to solve anything?" Squall shouted, standing from his chair.   
  
"We just want you monitored by SeeDs, for your own safety." Edea tried to explain.   
  
Squall turned on Edea and stared at her accusingly. "You said you wanted me to stay with me so you could protect me from being 'monitored'! And now you're initiating it?" Squall turned from the only mother figure he ever knew of. "Was that your plan all along? Study the freak boy who has sorceress powers?"   
  
"Squall, I think you're overreacting—"   
  
"That's funny, 'cause I DON'T THINK SO! I will NOT be locked up for observation!" Squall backed away from Cid and Edea. His worst fear was coming true, and by the hand of two people he trusted.   
  
"Squall I didn't' want to have to rely on this." Edea told him sadly. "Sleep." She whispered softly.   
Squall fell instantly under the spell and collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Seifer was still pacing the little cubicle while Irvine reclined in the stiff chair beside Squall's cot. "So… he's really a sorcerer."   
  
Irvine looked up at the pacing blonde. "Yeah."   
  
"How'd that come about?"   
  
"Obviously he met a dying sorceress."   
  
"But I thought only women could be sorceresses."   
  
Irvine shrugged. "There's a first for everything. And I think this sorceress wanted it to be this way."   
  
"And what is this 'voice' he's hearing?"   
  
Irvine sighed exasperated. "If any of us knew that, he wouldn't be here."   
  
A sinking feeling began to fill Seifer's chest. Something was wrong. He furrowed his eyebrows while he tried to figure out where the feeling was coming from.   
  
"Why are you so concerned about him?" Irvine asked casually, looking at him from the corner of his eye.   
  
Seifer stopped and looked at the cowboy. "I … I don't know. That kid just sparks something inside me."   
  
"He's not a kid, no more than you are. And his name is Squall. Squall Leonheart."   
  
Seifer frowned. Why did that name sound familiar? The feeling of dread in his chest grew worse. What was wrong? Was it… Squall? "Where did the kid—Squall go?"   
  
"Up to the Headmaster's office, no doubt to discuss his 'powers'." Irvine sighed. "Poor guy."  
  
Seifer turned abruptly and began to march out of the room. He paused in the doorway and looked at Irvine from over his shoulder. "You coming?"   
  
"Where to?" Irvine asked while standing up.   
  
"I got a bad feeling about your little boyfriend."   
  
Irvine smirked. "Jealous? Besides, I'm straight." He told him as he walked passed him.   
  
"And that's why you wear those tight pant? I doubt it."

* * *

Squall opened one eye slowly before sighing. At least this time he didn't faint, but he started to wonder if he was losing brain cells from blacking out too many times. He sat up on the small bed. He was in a small room with metal walls, floor and ceiling and no windows. A single light bulb was screwed into the ceiling and there was an open door that led to the bathroom. He presumed the door with three deadbolt locks was the door out of his cell.   
  
Squall leaned against the wall his bed was against and narrowed his eyes at the door. 'Some bedroom with a locked door' he thought to himself. 'You'd think they'd realize that this would be something to push me other the edge, not keep me from it.' Squall pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin. Seifer always said he'd protect him from something like this. He remembered the day that crazy Doctor Odine from Esthar came to ask Edea about him.   
  
_"Ah, iz thiz the boy?" The small, old man with a funny accent leered down at Squall. Squall took several steps back and looked fearfully up at him.   
  
"How did you hear about him?" Edea asked, stepping in front of the nine year old Squall.   
  
"Rumorz, Miz Kramer, rumorz that intrigued my great intelligentz." He laughed before looking down at Squall again. "A male spezimen, very rare." He added thoughtfully.   
  
"He's not a spezzyman, you old bag!" Seifer cried defiantly from the room entrance. He quickly ran over to the frightened Squall and stood over him proudly. "So get lost, geezer!"   
  
"What a rude child! Who iz thiz?" Odine looked at Seifer with disgust.   
  
"I'm his knight! And I'm gonna make sure creepy scientists like you stay away from him!" He stated.   
  
"My, zuch big wordz for a little boy." Odine smiled cruely. "But you will not protect him forever."   
_  
_"Wanna bet?"   
_  
Squall sighed and buried his head in his knees fighting back tears. If the sorceress that gave him his powers wasn't already dead, he'd track her down and kill her himself. He hated being a 'freak'. Why couldn't someone else have gotten the powers? He remembered Edea being there, and that man too… that man. He also had a gunblade… Squall didn't remember seeing him after he woke up, and Edea never mentioned him.   
  
Squall's head snapped up as the door opened and Edea stepped into the room. Squall narrowed his eyes, something was wrong.   
  
"Finally, my child."

* * *

"Seifer! Yo! Seifer, where've you been, ya know?" Seifer turned to see his posse, Raijin and Fujin walking towards him. He sighed mentally, he didn't have time for them, his feeling was getting worse as the seconds past.   
  
"What's up?" Seifer called back.   
  
"Didn't you hear, ya know?"   
  
"Hear what Raijin?"   
  
"SEED. CONGRADULATIONS." Fujin spoke.   
  
Seifer's eyes widened. "What? Seriously?"   
  
Raijin nodded enthusiastically. "You're a SeeD man! Along with Chicken wuss and messenger girl and some other kid, ya know?"   
  
Irvine looked towards the elevators as he felt a tingling at the back of his head. Squall was in trouble. Irvine had always been able to sense when things were about to happen, he called it his 'spider sense', and it was especially strong when something was happening to Squall.   
  
"Seifer, where would they keep a prisoner in Garden?" Irvine interrupted Seifer's excitement.  
  
"A prisoner? Why?" Seifer's eyes slowly widened with realization. "Shit! You don't think—c'mon!" Seifer took off in a run towards the maintenance stairs with Irvine on his heels.   
  
"What's going on?" Raijin wondered out loud. Fujin shrugged roughly.

* * *

Squall scrambled off his bed and pressed his back against the wall furthest from the women in his cell. "Who are you?" He asked.   
  
"Why, I'm your Matron, Edea." She smiled sinisterly.   
  
Squall's eyes narrowed. "You're the voice."   
  
She laughed quietly. "Always a smart one, you are. And still in leather, I see some things never change."   
  
"How do you know me?" Squall asked suspiciously.   
  
She laughed and her mouth formed a cruel smile. "My precious Squall, how could I not know you? After all, I gave you your powers."   
  
Squall's eyes widened in confusion. "What? But… that's not possible!"  
  
"In this case, it is quite possible." She let out a small laugh.   
  
"What the Hell?" Squall and the sorceress turned to see Seifer panting in the doorway with Irvine behind him.   
  
"Squall! Hyne, what the fuck is going on?" Irvine swore.   
  
The sorceress narrowed her eyes at the two intruders. "You interrupted. I must teach you manners." She held up her hand as the air rippled around her. Energy shot out at Seifer and Irvine.   
  
Squall concentrated and created a barrier in front of them.   
  
The Sorceress hissed and turned on Squall when her energy didn't touch the two men. "You fool! They aren't your true friends! They'll betray you!"   
  
Seifer used the opportunity to rush at the possessed Edea and ram her into the wall. He unsheathed his gunblade and held it against her neck. "Squall, get out of here."   
  
Squall pushed Irvine through the door to start him running before turning back to Seifer. "Seifer, c'mon!"   
  
"I'm not letting up on her until you're gone." Seifer sneered.   
  
Squall growled at the stubborn Seifer. He quickly went through his spells looking for a distraction to get both of them out of here.   
  
"Go ahead, try what you might, my lion." The sorceress purred as she gazed upon Squall. "I want to see you use your power."  
  
Squall narrowed his eyes at the witch. She seemed quite comfortable and hardly seemed to notice the blade pressing against her neck. She stared at Squall with intensity, as if daring him to cast a spell against her.   
  
"Seifer. Let her go." Squall ordered. A small smirk curved his lips as he stared back.   
  
"What? Fuck no, man! She's a sorceress!" Seifer growled back.   
  
"Seifer!" Squall tried again. "Let her go, don't worry."   
  
The possessed Edea let out a low laugh. "Yes, knight Seifer, let me go." She grinned amused at both of them.   
  
"This is a crazy idea, and if you or I die, I'm haunting you from Hell." Seifer muttered. He withdrew his blade and as soon as he did Squall cast a meteor. Edea's golden eyes opened wide as the advanced spell, enhanced by the power of a sorcerer, slammed down on her.   
  
Seifer grabbed Squall's wrist before running out of the room at full speed. They ran down a concrete hallway in the second basement before flying up a small iron staircase. Irvine was waiting anxiously at the top stair and looked relieved when the pair came into view.   
  
"We have to get out of Garden. Now." Seifer growled out. Irvine nodded as the trio took flight out of Balamb Garden.

* * *

To Be Continued!  
  
soo? how do you all like so far?! :D   
  
Thanks to: **Cayenne, Verdandi24, Storm Angel, Lovely Princess Peach** (glad you loved the Hamlet bit), **The-Staci, Canyon A. Lynn** (Griever! good idea, i'll see what i can do), **Starlit Hope, JillyBean3, Ramaon** (:D i'm thanking you again!), and **udonlluvr4**.   
  
Thanks SOOO Much! :D   
  
Review Please! 


	5. Chapter Five

I had a difficult time writing the characters meeting... i hope you like! 

Disclaimer: characters not mine! just messing up the story line! :)

Chapter Five

"So, Squall… you got a knight?"

The three of themhad arrived at Balamb in time to take a ferry to Dollet, they then stayed for two nights in town but Dollet was still under Galbadia and SeeD supervision so they boarded a train bound for Timber. The three runaways were now sitting in the baggage compartment of the Timber RR Train, Seifer had snuck the two on board claiming that it was safe and he did it all the time when he would have rendevous in Galbadia. Squall was pretty sure he did not want to know the nature of these 'rendevous'.

Irvine, being the nosy individual that he is, was going through people's suitcases looking for something to do, namely dirty magazines.

Squall was sitting up against the wall watching Irvine until Seifer asked his question. He turned to face the tall blonde man that was sitting two feet away from him. He tilted his head and gave a small smirk. "Yeah. I do."

"What?" Seifer exploded. "Who is the lazy ass that isn't around to protect you, huh? What kind of knight you got? Wait, do you got a girl? Girls can't be knights! You fool!"

Squall laughed mentally at Seifer's ranting. "He's beyond doubt a man." Squall called softly before turning back to watch Irvine, who had struck gold and was flipping happily through one of his prizes.

A had grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "Is it Irvine? That little liar, he said he doesn't have any interest in you! Then again he also said he was straight… that little shit, I'll kill him!"

Squall watched the fury burn in his jade green eyes. "Seifer. It's not Irvine." Seifer stopped his ranting and looked down into Squall's silver eyes. He could see an emotion swirling in their depths, but unable to name it. His eyes then trailed down to the slightly parted lush lips that really needed a good ravishing. Squall watched Seifer's eyes slowly darken green and his eyes lose focus.

Squall, not he will ever admit it, had never been kissed. He and Seifer had shared pecks when they were younger but nothing serious or mind blowing, they were simply too young yet. Mentally he told himself that he didn't ever need anyone that way, but subconsciously he knew it was because he refused to be kissed by anyone other than Seifer. Squall subconsciously licked his lips as he watched Seifer's eyes darken in what he presumed, hoped, was lust.

Alas, the moment was ruined as the computer generated voice announced: _/Now arriving at Timber Station. Now arriving at Timber Station./_

Squall sighed in annoyance at the lost opportunity and Seifer growled softly and scooted away a few feet.

"So why are we headin' into Timber? I could hide us some where in Deling City." Irvine asked, oblivious to the moment that the other two almost had.

"I've got a few friends we can hide with in Timber, besides it small and no one bothers to go there anyway." Seifer responded.

"It's too small, SeeD will find us immediately." Irvine argued.

"It's a good idea." Squall spoke up softly. "Edea knows I hate Timber and Deling City isn't safe for me because of the mall incident. For now, Timber is the safest place to be." Irvine huffed and Seifer smiled triumphantly.

The train slowed into the station and Seifer opened the hatch they originally crawled into from underneath the train. As soon as the train stopped Seifer jumped down, followed by Squall and then Irvine.

They made their way carefully through the small train town, there seemed to be an abnormal amount of Galbadian soldiers patrolling. Seifer prayed to Hyne is wasn't because of them.

"President Deling is coming to this town, something about the TV station." Irvine informed them.

Seifer frowned. "How did you know that?"

Irvine rolled his eyes. "Because I'm from Deling City, twit, they've been announcing it for weeks."

"Did you just call be a twit? You son-of-a--"

"Shut it you two!" Squall hissed as three soldiers, one of them a lieutenant, walked by the alley they were in. The two bickering quieted and settled for glaring heatedly at each other. "Stop acting childish, you two are giving me a migraine." He glared up at them.

"Sorry." Irvine sighed and scratched the back of his head.

Seifer just motioned for them to follow him as they continued on.

The house they stopped at was small, quaint almost, Squall could see children toys laying about and he sent a questioning glance up at the blonde.

"Don't worry." He grinned before knocking on the door.

A plump, older woman answered the door with a aggressive look on her face until she saw Seifer's face. "Seifer? Seifer Almasy? What are you doing here?" She gasped and smiled all at once. "Do come in, Rinoa will be so excited to see you." She ushered the three men in, the main room was a kitchen, dinning room and living room in one and littered in toys of all kind.

'Rinoa... why does that sound familiar?' Dread filled Squall as he saw the dark haired girl leap down the stairs and squeal. Rinoa Heartilly, that annoying bint that tried to molest him the other day. He watched as the girl barreled into Seifer and Seifer returned the hug with a huge grin. Squall narrowed his eyes and frowned at the affectionate display.

_Jealous my Lion?_ a voiced purred in the back of his mind.

Oh no. Oh Hyne no. Squall winced as the familiar tingling in the back of his brain reared up.

_Do not fret my Lion, I will not take you now..._

Squall gripped the edge of the kitchen counter as his head throbbed.

_But I will soon_

And then the pain was gone, so suddenly that Squall gasped and nearly collapsed.

"Squall!" Irvine fretted and pouted over his best friend. Seifer frowned as he looked over the boy. "Man, are you okay? Is everything okay?"

Squall nodded. "It's ... nothing." He stood straight and tried to look like nothing had happened.

"Oh my Hyne! I remember you!" Rinoa squealed. "You were in Timber a few days ago!" She bounced up to Squall. "What are you doing here? And with Seifer? Are you a SeeD too? Are you guys here to help the previous team? That's odd, maybe Cid heard about the incident and sent backup!"

"Previous... Team?" Seifer asked with dread.

"Yes, I went to the SeeD ball a few nights ago like you suggested and Headmaster Cid–he's such a nice man– assigned me three SeeDs..." Rinoa drifted off as she took in Seifer's pale look. "Something wrong?" She asked uncertainly.

"Who... Who is here?" Seifer asked urgently.

Squall paled and took a step towards Irvine as he noticed three others coming down the stairs.

"Seifer, you are in big trouble back at Garden."

Quistis's voice filled Seifer with dread. Shit. He turned to face the strict blonde woman. "Instructor." He nodded. "Chicken Shit." He sneered at Zell, who instantly started to shake in fury. "And the new girl..." Selphie looked on curiously. Seifer sighed. The three didn't recognize Irvine or him, Squall noted bitterly. Not that he expected them too.

"Yes, Seifer. I'm afraid as soon as this Galbadia disaster blows over I'll have to take you back to Balamb Garden." Quistis frowned at the taller blonde.

Squall's eyes widened in fear. This couldn't be happening. He just found Seifer again, things were going... sort of okay. No!

"Sure, let's go to Timber, it's safe, I've got friends there." Irvine muttered under his breath. "Seifer, we're getting out of here." Irvine gestured to himself and Squall.

Seifer looked at Squall, who was pale and he could see the fear rolling off of him. He turned back to Quistis. "I'm afraid that isn't going to happen." He stated firmly. Then he paused. "Wait, what Galbadia disaster?" He asked curiously.

Everyone in the room flinched.

"Our mission... failed." Rinoa drooped.

Seifer's eyes widened as he remembered Irvine telling him that the president was coming to Timber. "You didn't... you didn't try to ... kill the president, did you?"

The four nodded.

"You... idiots." Seifer shook his head.

"It started off real good! The trains went flawless! But, there... there was this decoy." Rinoa started. "But that's not the worst of it, soldiers are patrolling the whole town, not letting anyone leave, and they're looking for us... and one of the guards overheard Zell saying something about Garden so they know it was SeeDs." She gushed. "They're worried that Galbadia might lash out at Garden and Deling announced that he has a Sorceress as a diplomat or something..."

"What?" Squall asked sharply. "Sorceress?"

"Yeah, this evil and creepy chick." Rinoa shuddered.

Squall started to panic. "Are they still here? Who is this Sorceress-"

"Squall, calm down." Seifer placed his hand on Squall's shoulder.

"They called her Sorceress Edea-"

"Wait... what? Is that even possible?" Irvine asked. "She was normal a couple of days ago, there's no way she could have moved that fast."

Squall frowned as he thought. "Deling was planning the trip before this mess, I bet... the sorceress can get into other minds... maybe not as easily but perhaps she can influence their decisions, maybe the person isn't even aware of it." Squall spoke quietly. "Well shit." Seifer sighed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Quistis asked.

"We have to get out of here." Squall said firmly.

Seifer nodded. "Whoa, not with out us you aren't." Quistis growled. "You will explain what's going on... Headmaster Cid announced that you ran away from Garden and should be brought back immediately, and so should the two men traveling with you." She frowned as she looked over Squall and Irvine.

"Well, you know me and my penchant for breaking the rules." Seifer sneered back. "Like hell we're going back to Balamb."

Before Quistis could reply Watts burst through the door. "I managed to get tickets for us! The last train is leaving in fifteen minutes and no one knows when the trains will run after this..." He drifted off as he saw the newcomers. "Mr. Almasy." He nodded and backed away from the tall and intimidating blonde. He clutched his stomach nervously.

"Oh Watts that's wonderful!" Rinoa squealed. "How many tickets do you have?"

"Well, I have one for you, three for the SeeDs, and then one for Zone and one for me..." He drifted off as he looked at the three newcomers.

"Well, you all have a good time, we'll get out of here our own way." Seifer sneered.

"Oh no you don't. You aren't going anywhere with out us." Quistis stated firmly with a strong glare. Zell and Selphie nodded.

"Oh Seifer! I'd feel so much safer with you now that I am a wanted criminal. I know you can keep me safe." Rinoa clutched Seifer's arms and gave her best puppy dog look. Squall nearly hurled at her display, but he settled for glaring instead. He wanted nothing more than to peel her off with a crowbar.

"Fine." Seifer sighed and nudged her off his arm. "But this is getting ridiculous. We're turning into a big group, it'll be harder to get out of here now."

"We should head to Deling City, it's big, crowded and I know a few places we can hide and not get caught." Irvine suggested again. Squall nodded in agreement.

"Wait a minute, first of all we want to know who you two are." Quistis stood with her hands on her hips in a no nonsense way.

Irvine took on a swanky grin. "Well, my name is Irvine. Irvine Kinneas. Ring any bells?"

Quistis raised an eyebrow. "Should it? I don't watch Galbadia's most wanted, so maybe you should ask Zell." She hissed.

Irvine shrugged. "Fine. Whatever."

"And you are?" Quistis nodded towards the quiet brunet.

"Squall." He replied icily. It was good to see that Quistis was still the bossy one.

"Squall...?" Selphie hopped up and down on one foot.

"Leonheart." He finished.

"Right! I'm Selphie Tilmit, and this is Zell Dincht... and that is Quistis Trepe." She grinned happily. "Now let's get outta here!"

Rinoa clapped her hands together. "Great. C'mon Angelo!'

Squall and Irvine stared in shock as her as a dog ran up to her. "Can't fight with out him!" She smiled cheerfully. The two exchanged looks of disbelief as the group headed out the door and into the streets.

* * *

To Be Continued!

Thanks to: **OmegaScorpio** (Ah! i can't wait to check out your story!) **backlash, angelsobssession, Ravens Quill** (I tried to not give Squall too much emotion, i hope its working!), **Honey Nut Loop **(changed! sorry!)**, and Grasshopper**

Review Please!!


	6. Chapter Six

As requested by snowcat i tried to be nicer to Rinoa... and failed miserably. I guess it wasn't meant to be. Anywho, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: Final fantasy characters belong to Squaresoft.

**Chapter Six**

The group had ridden the train to the Academy Station, (a few of them did have to sneak on) the closest they were able to get to Deling City with the tickets Watts had bought. From there on they had to hike and camp through the woods and plains for three days towards Deling City.

It was half way through the second day and they were all hot and tired, but none of the complained out loud yet. Well, Zell did but everyone ignored him and his loud stomach. Squall was surprised that Rinoa hadn't complained yet since she wasn't used to 'roughing it', and he gave her five points for that. But then again it was hard to complain when she was hanging off of Seifer and giggling at every word he said. For that he gave her negative fifty points.

"Hyne! I'm so fucking hungry! I'd kill for a hot dog right now" Zell groaned, but he was ignored. Not even Seifer took the opportunity to tease 'Chicken Wuss'.

Squall stopped dead on his feet as a peculiar sensation tingled up his spine and in the back of his head.  
The sensation felt different from the usual Sorceress that tried to break into his mind but it was still unwanted. "Stop." He murmured. The group around him paused to look at him. He looked confused. He could feel a high pitched tone resonating just out of awareness. "No." Squall shook his head. He didn't care if it was different, no one was getting in his head anymore. He mentally pushed on it as hard as he could. He felt a snap and a brief flash. "Laguna?" He wondered curiously.

"Um... Squall?" Irvine asked cautiously.

"It's nothing." Squall shook his head and marched past his best friend.

But he didn't make it past Seifer. "Nothing my ass. Last time something like that happened the shit hit the fan." He stopped Squall and studied him.

"I've got it under control." Squall murmured.

Seifer would have argued further but Quistis and Rinoa were giving them both weird looks. They had yet to tell the others about Squall being a sorcerer and this conversation, if continued, could endanger Squall. Seifer sighed and kept a close eye on the moody brunet.

Selphie tugged on the arm of Irvine's duster. "Hey, Irvine... is Squall okay?" She asked quietly. She was extremely curious about Squall, he seemed familiar to him but she couldn't place, or remember, why.

Irvine grinned down at the pretty brunette. "Yeah, Squall is the strongest guy I know, well, mentally."

"Good." Selphie bounced. "I'd hate for anything to happen to him, I like him." She smiled brightly and jogged to catch up to Squall.

Squall was the only person in the group who could put up with inane Selphie rambles for long periods of time. Not even Rinoa could handle her for more than forty-five minutes at a time. Irvine supposed it was because Selphie was one of the few children at the orphanage that still liked Squall after the 'incident' and indulging her was payment for something she didn't even remember.

But at the moment Squall wasn't paying attention to Selphie. The name Laguna struck a chord deep inside of him. He heard the name whispered in the back of his head before he pushed the presence out of his mind. Sis' used to talk about a Laguna, and how he would come and take them home, but of course he never did. And now that he thought about it he began to speculate that Laguna was his biological father. He then wondered at the absurdity of his Sis's 'uncle Laguna' being his father.

Three days came to halt when the group of seven reached the outskirts of Deling City. Three days of endless walking and camping on the cold prairie came to a grinding halt. Zell would finally get a hot dog. Rinoa could get a shower. Selphie could get caffeine. Irvine could buy porn. And Squall hadn't gotten any closer to getting Seifer back. Rinoa had really thrown a wrench into the works. Squall growled to himself as he thought of the 'princess'. Hyne, even Seifer was indulgent to her. Girls like her made Squall glad that he was gay.

"We can go to my house to clean up, it's huge so all of us can fit." Rinoa giggled lightly and led them towards the heart of the city.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" Quistis muttered to herself.

"Because Rinoa's dog is the smarter out of the two?" Squall suggested with a small smile.

Quistis let out a snort. "Too true."

* * *

Twenty minutes later and the seven teens were sneaking into Rinoa's house via the back door. The house maid met them and she gibbered off in the Centran language, she had an odd accent but for the most part he understood. The maid told Rinoa that she was glad that she was home and to that her friends could clean up in the guest suites and that her father was home and that she needed to visit him. He filled in a clueless Zell, Irvine, Seifer and Selphie.

"Honestly, you guys didn't learn any foreign languages?" Quistis snapped at them. "That seriously hinders the chance of promotion and high ranking positions with the SeeD-"

"Yeah, yeah, no lecture please, professor." Seifer rolled his eyes.

The maid showed them upstairs and to the available bathrooms. Squall took longer is his shower than necessary, he stood under the hot spray of the water letting it cascade down his tense shoulders. The stress of keeping what he was secret was wearing him down and all he really wanted was to fall into Seifer's warm arms and sleep for a week. He briefly wondered at the chances of Seifer letting him in his arms.

Squall finally turned off the water after a forty-five minute shower and toweled himself dry. He grabbed his dirty clothes and wrinkled his nose. He still had his original out fit of leather pants and a white t-shirt that he wore to go shopping with Edea over a week ago. He at least needed a new shirt. He slid into the pants but not the shirt, he wondered if he could borrow one of Rinoa's, she had to have a plain t-shirt laying around he was confident that he could sweet talk her out of one. He was still skinny and rather small for a man so he had no doubt that he could fit into one...

"I thought you had drown in there or something."

Squall looked up startled as he walked out of the bathroom to see Seifer lounging on the guest room bed freshly showered. His golden hair was still wet and tousled for the moment and his skin was clean and sun kissed. Squall's breath caught in his throat at the site the handsome blonde made.

"What are you doing in here?" Squall asked with a slight blush.

"I'm checking up on you. You've looked stressed out lately."

Squall walked toward him and sat on the edge of the bed. He shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not used to being around a lot of people or keeping my powers hidden all the time. There haven't been other kids at the orphanage in years..." Squall sighed and leaned back as he remembered the orphanage. Squall missed laying on the beach and reading a book in the shade of the rock ledge or sitting on top of the light house and watching distant lightning storms over the ocean.

"You grew up in an orphanage?" Seifer asked puzzled.

"Edea used to run an orphanage, but when I got my powers she stopped taking other kids in and slowly I was the only one left." Squall looked closely at Seifer to see if any of this seemed familiar. "There's a sandy beach and a light house at the edge of the cape..."

A memory tugged at the back of Seifer's thoughts of sand castles and laughter but he shook it away. "I think I grew up in an orphanage."

"You think?" Squall asked.

"Well, I don't really remember anything before arriving at Garden. It's probably because of how much I use Ifrit." Seifer shrugged. He didn't really care, it's not like he had a happy childhood to remember, right?

Squall frowned as he thought about the fire beast that he watched Seifer summon countless times during the random battles they encountered on the Galbadian plains. He supposed that was a plausible reason to everyone's memory loss. Galbadia Garden didn't rely on the Guardian Forces like Balamb did, they relied on technology and weapons instead. They probably didn't want individual soldiers to have that much power since Galbadian Garden was mostly a breeding ground for the army.

"You've been quieter lately too, if that's possible." Seifer commented. During their three day journey Squall hardly spoke, and even less to him.

Squall frowned. "I'm surprised you noticed." He said bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seifer asked.

"Rinoa." Squall spit out.

Seifer studied Squall. Was he jealous? Seifer's heart surged at that thought. That would mean Squall was interested in him. "Rinoa is just a good friend." He explained.

"Right." Squall snorted.

Seifer's eyes lit up. He was jealous! Seifer cupped Squall's cheek and turned his face towards him. Squall bit his bottom lip and looked up at Seifer. Seifer paused for a second to drink in Squall's turbulent grey eyes before kissing him gently. Squall responded immediately and pressed against Seifer. Both of their thoughts soared triumphantly at finally being able to share a kiss.

"Seifer you'll never believe–OH!" Quistis stopped short as she noticed what she barged in on. Both Seifer and Squall sent her a nasty glare as they broke apart.

"What?" Seifer growled.

Quistis composed herself quickly, and mentally squealed at the life time chance of seeing two hott men kiss, she'd squeal with Selphie later. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Rinoa's father is General Caraway."

"What?"

* * *

"I would like to commission you for a mission." General Caraway, the leader of the Galbadian military, grinned.

"How do you know we're SeeDs?" Selphie asked puzzled. The seven teens were gathered in Caraway's study as the imposing military official addressed them.

"My daughter told me." The older man smiled and Rinoa tried to look innocent. Squall rolled his eyes. Splendid.

"You would have to go through our commanding officers." Quistis stated officially. "We cannot make that decision, it violates code." Seifer, for once, was glad that Quistis was a stickler for the rules.

"Oh but I have." He held up a contract with the Galbadia SeeD seal. "Irvine Kinneas is a SeeD of Galbadia Garden, and you four are in Martine's jurisdiction, your code states that he can send you on a mission if you all are in his own jurisdiction with out penalty from your own Garden."

Quistis cursed. He was right.

"What's this mission?" Seifer asked.

"To kill the Sorceress."

* * *

Squall didn't know how he felt about being hired to kill a sorceress. Any sorceress. Even the sorceress that was possessing him. He certainly didn't want a manhunt after him and he wished that on none of his brethren. And second he didn't know how he felt about said sorceress being Edea, his matron, his mother figure for all of his remembered life. And how could they be so calm about it? How could they forget the woman that raised them? That took care of them?

"I'm not helping." Squall stated softly.

"Then you can stay here with Rinoa." Seifer commanded, he fell into the leader of the mission mode with ease. "Irvine and I will be in the crowds waiting for an opportunity to get into the mansion. Selphie, Zell, and Quistis will be waiting in the gate for the signal."

"Seifer! I want to help! I want to help destroy the sorceress!" Rinoa pouted. Squall flinched at the word 'destroy'. What did she think this was, a video game?

"No Rinoa, this is not one of your games, this is serious. You're staying here." Seifer told her coldly. Rinoa looked hurt and about to object but Seifer turned his back and left the room, followed by Irvine.

Rinoa turned to Squall. "Look, I have this bangle, it's supposed to suppress sorceress powers, I could pretend to be offering her a gift from my father and–"

"Is that an Odine bangle?" Zell asked curiously.

Squall snorted. "That won't work. A sorceress has to put that on willingly in order for it to nullify her powers, or else she could just take it off."

"Why would she take it off? She wouldn't even know–"

"Rinoa. You heard Seifer, you are to stay here. This isn't like your pathetic little resistance, this is a battle. People die in battles. Do you want that to happen? Do you want someone to die because of your idiotic choices? You don't know a thing about the world, you're just a spoiled princess and you're staying here." Quistis yelled. Squall flinched, he didn't like Rinoa but that was harsh. Quistis stormed out of the room followed meekly by Selphie and Zell.

Rinoa turned back to Squall with tears in her eyes. "I just want to help." She said quietly.

Squall sighed and stiffly put his arm around her shoulders. "Quistis is just stressed, this is a high profile mission that has all of them uneasy and she just lashed out at you." Squall couldn't believe that he was comforting the girl that was stealing his Seifer away from him. He had to be ill.

Rinoa smiled brightly. "Thanks Squall... I'm going to get a drink, do you want something?" She asked, looking a bit nervous.

Squall shook his head and collapsed on the comfy looking couch. He didn't notice Rinoa uncertainly looking at him before running out of the room.

A few moments later Quistis, Zell and Selphie came back. "Rinoa I'm so– Squall? Where's Rinoa?"

Squall sat up and frowned. "She went to get a drink..."

The room beeped loudly and the door slammed shut behind Selphie, who meeped indignantly.

"What?" Quistis gasped.

"Hyne! That shit Caraway locked us in here!" Zell cursed as he banged on the door.

"He thinks that it's Rinoa and I in here." Squall sighed. "Rinoa... Oh Hyne, she went off on her own, I should have sensed that."

"What do we do? We have to be in the gate!" Selphie cried out.

"There has to be another way out of here." Quistis panicked.

"Look around, I bet there's a passage some where." Squall ordered.

"Fuck!" Zell cursed as he banged cupboards and kicked the main desk in the room. "What kind of sicko locks his daughter inside of a room?"

"Obviously it's a needed precaution." Squall replied dryly.

* * *

To Be Continued! :D

Thank you to: **Cayenne, Eiphes, Kai-the-Wind-Goddess, snowcat** (sorry, but after playing the game a dozen or so times, Rinoa seems to be the most useless character and a brainless idiot), **Maria Moonwater, Grasshopper** (GLOMP),** Darkest Desire**, (I decided to write a story like this because there are harldy any! and i'm trying to follow the game...), **Shadow-seraph, Hopefully Taunting, Griever Weapon, Angels-Obsession, **and **Tinkeu**! Thanks so much for your support!

Review please!


	7. Chapter Seven

You all are going to hate me at the end of this chapter. meep! 

--

Chapter Seven

Quistis searched the desk for papers or a key or anything useful. Selphie spent five minutes jumping up and down in front of the window before pulling out a bobby pin and working at the lock on the door.

And Zell took the destructive route to finding a way out of the room. He kicked the door, the wall, the desk, the couch, the chairs, a potted plant, and the book shelf. It was when the bookshelf shook and the glasses tink-ed that Squall noticed. It was odd to have only wine glasses in a study. He frowned and glanced back at the portrait of the maiden holding a wine glass and back at the statue of the same maiden holding her hand out. Well, if that wasn't a hint for something then he didn't know what was.

He grabbed one of the glasses and stuck in her outstretched hand. The statue groaned, vibrated and then fell back as the wall opened to reveal a dark hallway.

"BOOYA!" Selphie squealed before hugging Squall. She laughed and then ran though without a thought.

"Selphie!" Quistis scolded and ran after her. "Don't be to reckless, we don't know where this goes..."

Zell and Squall followed the blonde girl.

Soon they came upon a ladder that lead down in to the darkness, and if Squall wasn't mistaken by the smell, the sewers.

---

"This is just weird." Irvine commented as they looked around the gathering crowd. "I have this bad feeling."

Seifer nodded in agreement and stared up at the Presidential Mansion where Deling would make a speech from any moment.

---

Rinoa panted as she fell through a window and landed roughly on the ground. "Oww." She whined and rubbed at her knee. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea, but there was no turning back now. Rinoa would prove herself to her silly father and Seifer that she was serious and that she could fight. She wasn't useless!

She crept silently through the mansion, ducking behind statues every time a soldier past. 'Piece of cake!' she thought to herself. She quietly opened a door to see the sorceress sitting in the dark. She had a mask covering her face and a rather ornate headdress on.

"Um, Sorceress Edea?" She addressed quickly.

No response.

"I... I have this gift from my father and I." She inched closer. "It would honor my family if you... wore...it." The sorceress still didn't move.

Rinoa finally stood a foot from her and glanced at her curiously. It was as if no one was in there... like a doll. The sorceress was sitting calmly, not moving, with the same brightly painted mask over her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked and reached to touch her shoulder. Before she could she was thrown back by an invisible feet. She skidded across the floor and cried out. "What?" She sniffed and looked back at the sorceress. Still nothing. "Um, I'm sorry... I'll leave now..." She tried to move but found that she couldn't.

Her arm started to twitch. "What?" She glanced down at the limb that was moving by itself. Suddenly she was launched into the air and hanging by her arm. She slowly lost control of her whole body and she dimly felt herself drop to the floor in a heap. Her mind started to cloud over. '_Silly girl, what do you think you are doing? Never mind that, I'll just have to dispose of you for your impudence'_ a cold voice ripped through her mind. She would have screamed if she still had control of her voice. She felt herself stand and slowly follow the sorceress that stood and walked through the solid oak door. 'What's...what's happening to me?' she thought it fear.

---

"Well... this is an uplifting speech." Irvine commented dryly and stared into the sky. The stars were hard to see with all of the lights of the city but he could still make out a few.

Seifer hummed in agreement as he listened to the sorceress blather on about taking over the world, yet the crowd was screaming in excitement. Like sheep, Seifer though. They don't care what happens to their country. Seifer watched the sorceress throw Deling's body to the ground. It wasn't moving. Well, I guess that's a reason to cheer, he thought with a small bit of amusement. This whole night was getting bizarre and a feeling of something bad was about to happen was welling up inside of him.

He saw a flash of blue clothing beside the podium and then a girl appeared at the sorceress's side as if in a trance. That kind of looked like ... Rinoa? "What the FUCK?" Seifer cried.

Irvine looked up to see what could make Seifer curse, if the sorceress killing the president couldn't. "Hey... isn't that Rinoa?" He asked.

"I told her not to– for the love of Hyne she's going to get herself killed." Seifer cursed.

"We gotta do something!" Irvine cried.

"We can't! Not until the gate opens to the mansion." Seifer glowered.

The sorceress turned her back and left to start the parade but Rinoa still stood beside the podium.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Irvine said uneasily. His eyes shifted back and forth across the crowd. "Do you suppose the sorceress knows...?"

"Of course not!" Seifer huffed. But inside his head he feared the exact same thing. "What the?" Seifer was distracted from his worries as he saw two carvings of monsters come to life and leap off the main gate and bounded towards the mansion. They both leaped onto the roof and a scream was heard as Rinoa snapped out of her daze and ran off.

"Oh Shit." Seifer cursed.

---

"Why the FUCK are there monsters in the sewer?" Zell cried out as he boxed at the shadow monster that only seemed to grin back as the attack had no effect.

Squall glanced up from the overlarge bug that he sliced through. "They probably have a low homeless population living down here." He joked dryly.

Quistis finally finished off Zell's monster with a lightning bolt and Selphie cast cures all around.

"This is like an endless maze, are you sure we're going the right way?" Selphie asked and looked over at their unofficial leader, Quistis.

"Actually, I have the slightest idea where we are. I just want a way out! We HAVE to be in that gate when the float passes through! Oh Hyne!" Quistis let out all her frustration.

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Squall attempted to consol her. He wasn't very good at that type of thing, but he felt bad for the blonde girl that didn't remember bossing him around when they were younger. "You couldn't have know that Rinoa or Caraway have serious issues."

Quistis looked at Squall with a faint smile. "Thanks. I just need... I just need to pull myself together and we can do this." She took a deep breath and started down the walkway again. They rounded a corner carefully and came upon a ladder that actually headed up towards the streets above.

"BOOYA!" Selphie cried and raced towards the ladder. "We're free! Free! Outta here!" She giggled insanely and leaped up onto the rungs.

"Selphie! Will you please not rush off!" Quistis cried exasperated. "You almost got killed by one of those shadow ... things last time."

"And Seifer thinks I'm a spazz?" Zell muttered to himself.

---

"Oh Seifer! Seifer! Thank you for saving me! I'm so happy to see-"

"Rinoa." Seifer interrupted the girl. As soon as Irvine and him had finished off the two monsters Rinoa had attached herself around his middle was beginning to cut off circulation.

Rinoa looked up at Seifer to see his glare. "Yes?" She asked meekly. She fluttered her eyelashes up at him and Seifer was struck with how pretty she was. He wondered how many times in the past he let her get away with things with just that look. But this time it wasn't working. Besides, he'd rather look at Squall's pretty pouting lips than Rinoa's. Seifer than took a brief moment to wonder what the small brunet would do to him if he told him that.

"Rinoa. What were you thinking?" He asked sternly.

"What...? Seifer I just wanted to help–"

"Rinoa. You have no military training of any kind what so ever. And taking kick boxing classes does NOT count. You could have gotten yourself killed. KILLED. That was a sorceress, a bona-fide, extremely powerful SORCERESS and you thought you could take her on by yourself? With a bracelet? I specifically told you to NOT get involved and you disobeyed, and don't you DARE try to give me the pout to get your way. As punishment I am handing you directly over to your father when this gets over. Do NOT argue with me or endanger this mission more than you already have or you will have wished that I had given you back to your father. Understood." Seifer ended with a particular nasty snarl.

Rinoa stood in shock. Where was her push over Seifer that was more like a teddy bear than a fierce SeeD? She nodded meekly.

"Good." Then shoved her towards the floor panel that they needed to sneak through. "Not get through there, and stay out of Irvine's way no matter what." He ordered.

Rinoa went through the panel first followed by Irvine (who had a huge smile on his face from watching Rinoa being put in her place) and then Seifer. Irvine grabbed the sniper rifle waiting for him and then set up next to a large–and rather frightening looking–clown. Seifer settled down near him and kept an one eye on him and one on Rinoa.

Irvine tried to blank out his mind. He couldn't believe that he was attempting to assassinate his matron. It was all very surreal. He would have faltered if it weren't for the thought of Squall. Matron wasn't herself, she was possessed, and she tried to hurt his best friend and for that he didn't feel the least bit guilty. Also, he doubted his sniping skills would work against a sorceress.

---

the group of four reached the top of the gate just in time, Quistis thanked Hyne that the ladder they stumbled upon lead up into the gate. She raced over to the machine that controlled the gates under the arch and started up the machine. Zell was at the window watching the time and the progression of the parade. The float was almost completely inside, just a few more moments...

The clock hit 20:00 and the carousel shot up into the sky and the lights twirled. Irvine immediately fell into position and aimed at the float that was directly in his sights.

"NOW!" Zell shouted and the first gate slammed down feet in front of the float of the sorceress. A few seconds later the second fell behind them trapping the float, the sorceress and her guards.

Edea stood up with a look of outrage on her face.

Irvine aimed, the crowd disappeared and all he could hear was his heart beat. He gently squeezed the trigger.

The bullet was aimed straight at her heart.

Edea held up her hand and the bullet met her protect spell.

Seifer took the cue and leaped off the clock to meet the sorceress in one on one combat.

He easily took out the guards that surrounded her.

Irvine and Rinoa ran up behind him to help fight, Rinoa muttered something about proving herself. Seifer ignore the girl and was grateful for Irvine, and his limit break. He threw an aura spell at the cowboy and prayed that it worked, Rinoa took a shot at the Sorceress. It was a hit but barely did any damage to her. Seifer threw a fire spell at her and then while she was recovering from that he slashed down with his gunblade. Irvine fired up for his limit break and let loose several rounds of deadly ammo at the sorceress, he created the most damage and Seifer smiled triumphantly.

but the sorceress wasn't done, a light blue mist started to swirl around her right hand, and her hand out stretched like a claw. The swirling particles began to take shape in the form of sharp, long and narrow crystals.

Squall, Zell, Selphie and Quistis all filed out of the tower and watched the battle. Squall watched in nervous trepidation, he was worried about Seifer and Irvine, plus Edea. "NO!" He screamed hoarsely. He knew perfectly well what spell Edea was about to throw at Seifer, it was one of his favorites. Impossibly sharp ice crystals that glowed faintly with magical power. Squall leaped onto the float and flung himself in front of Seifer in time to feel the ice slice into his chest and through his heart. Squall smiled in relief that he made it and fell backwards into the darkness.

Seifer stood in complete shock as he saw the deadly looking ice flung in his direction by the Sorceress. He knew he couldn't move out of the way in time and braced himself for the impact. But to his horror Squall leaped in front of him and took the hit. Seifer's heart stopped as Squall's body jerked from the impact and the crystals slid through his chest, Seifer stared in a fascinated repulsion as the eerie blue crystals came out the back of Squall's jacket soaked in dark red blood.

Seifer moved into action as Squall's body began to fall. He grabbed Squall and pulled him against his chest, falling to his knees in the process. "No." He whispered. His eyes began to tear as he looked down at Squall's still body. His eyes were closed and his skin was rapidly losing color along with blood. Seifer didn't notice the blood staining his clothes as well. He brushed his hand against Squall's pale, cold cheek. What has he even doing here? Squall didn't want anything to do with this mission, he was supposed to be safe back at Caraway's mansion. How could this happen? Seifer buried his face in Squall's soft chocolate hair. This wasn't fair! He has just found Squall!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

---

To Be Continued!

oh, i'm evil. :D reviews please!

Thanks to: **Summer Sniper, camillian, ZerdaFirestorm, SavvySiberian** (thanks for agreeing about Rinoa, i'm trying not to bash her too much but really, Squall should have yelled at her in the game for her stupidity),** rebrose, backlash, OmegaScorpio **(I was wondering where you went, and keep up on your fic! :D), **Grasshopper** (Your review cracked me up! :D thanks!), and last but not least: **Eiphes**!

thanks so much! now review!


	8. Chapter Eight

wow, this was a super quick update for me! :D but i started typing and then the next thing i knew i had the chapter done! so here ya'll go!

Ultimecia speaks in italics because she's talking through Edea.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

He's dead. Dead, dead, dead. The words taunted Seifer in his mind over and over until he wanted to pull his hair out to take his mind of the numbing pain that was slowly taking over him. Squall had lost too much blood. He was struck through the heart. He died protecting Seifer. Hyne, why? Squall!

Selphie glanced over at Seifer for the umteenth time. She was extremely worried about the tall blonde. After Squall was struck the gates had lifted and soldiers poured in from everywhere to arrest them. Some how Irvine managed to escape, but the rest of them were in shock. After the soldiers came they had to pry Seifer away from Squall's still body. Selphie started crying hysterically, Quistis was still in shock, Rinoa was trying to get to Seifer and Zell didn't know what to do, none of them put up much resistance to being arrested. They had been brought to a maximum security prison in the middle of the desert.

Selphie had only met Squall in Timber but she felt as if she had known him forever. He treated her nicely and didn't ignore her like everyone else did. She felt awful and sick about the whole event.

Selphie looked up at Zell, who was pacing the length of the cramped cell deep in thought with an angry frown on his face. She glanced over at Quistis, who was lost in thought and staring at the ceiling and chewing on her bottom lip. She looked at Rinoa, who was sitting a foot away from Seifer, she had given up trying to comfort or talk to him and settled on staring at him. She then looked back at Seifer who still looked horrible. His eyes were a appalling red and his skin was oddly pale. He looked like death warmed over.

The cell door jangled and banged as the warden and two guards came into the room. "Is one of you named Rinoa?" He asked. "Rinoa Caraway?"

"What's it to ya?" Zell asked. He stopped his pacing and glared at the intruders.

The warden glared at him before punching him in the stomach. Zell bowled over at the unexpected move, one of the guards moved in and kicked him to the floor. The warden moved over and kicked him three times in the stomach. Selphie and Rinoa squeaked in fright while Quistis got to her feet. "Stop!" She cried.

"I asked if there was a Rinoa in here." He snarled again.

"I... I am." Rinoa spoke up timidly. Were they going to torture her?

"Come with me, your daddy sent for you." He grabbed her roughly by the arm, Rinoa started to tear up at the harsh treatment. A loud whirling sound interrupted them, it steadily got louder and metal grating against metal was heard.

"What is that?" Selphie asked fearfully.

"That?" The Warden grinned sadistically. "Looks like your friend is going to have a chat with Sorceress Edea." He sneered.

Seifer looked up from the cell floor that he had been staring at. "What? Squall? He's alive?" He asked in disbelief. He couldn't be, no one could survive that kind of a wound.

"Is that the pretty boy's name? I can't wait to 'extract information' from him." He smirked in Seifer's direction.

Seifer shot up from the floor and shoved the surprised warden against the wall. "If you so much as TOUCH him I'll fucking KILL you!" He raged. His hand wrapped around his throat and applied pressure. The two guards took out batons and beat Seifer on the back. Seifer let go of the warden and the guards kicked him up against the wall. The warden dragged a crying Rinoa out of the room and the guards followed before Seifer could stand.

"You'll pay for that!" The warden hollered.

Seifer stayed on the floor and started to laugh. Squall was alive. Alive! Oh Hyne! He felt as if he was Atlas and someone relieved him of his burden.

---

Squall felt atrocious. Dismal. Horrible. So bad it hurt to think up adjectives to describe what he felt. He wished that he was still blissfully unconscious. He was dimly aware of a cold, hard object against his back and assumed that he was laying on a metal floor or cot of some sort. But he wasn't quite sure why or how he was alive. He remembered the searing cold that pierced his heart. But it was worth it. Seifer was safe. Or, at least, he was safe. He frowned. Where was Seifer? And Irvine? And everyone else?

He attempted to open his eyes to look around but the pain multiplied exponentially from the effort. He groaned softly. Hyne, he just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry.

"_Aw, my poor baby. Let me give you another healing spell_." Squall felt the cool, tingling sensation of a high level healing spell and felt the pain ease away. Hyne, he never felt so good. A felt a cool palm against his forehead helping soothe him. "_It's all right now, my lion_." The feminine voice whispered in his ear.

A feeling of cold dread started to dwell in his stomach. Lion? He forced his eyes open.

Golden eyes stared into his silver. The sorceress smiled sweetly at him. "_Do you feel better now, my lion?"_ She was sitting next to his metal cot, on a stool, and was looking out of place in the dank room in her strapless black gown.

"Who... Who are you?" Squall croaked. His throat felt scratch and dry as Hell.

_"My name is Ultimecia."_ She purred.

Squall squashed the urge to run away or cringe. She had information that he desperately wanted. "How are you the sorceress that gives me my powers?"

_"Aw, my little lion is never one to waste time."_ She leaned back and looked at him with a calculating look. _"I am from the future."_

Squall blinked. "How...?"

She leaned forward and cupped his cheek. Squall refused to flinch away. _"Such a beautiful face, no scars_." She traced an imaginary line down the bride of his nose. Squall shivered, he felt as if something was there, once._ "It doesn't matter how, just know that when I die I will come back in time and give you, my chosen, my powers."_

"Why me?" Squall asked desperately.

Ultimecia returned to stroking Squall's cheek._ "You are perfect. Strong, powerful, nimble, noble, brilliant. Beautiful. Who could ask for a better heir?" _She purred. _"I want you to rule beside me, with me, help me. No one will be able to defeat me, us, you. I can give you everything, anything. I can teach you to control you powers to do amazing things. And most importantly, I can give Seifer his memories back."_

The offer sounded a thousands times more tempting when she wasn't ripping a hole through his head. Squall bit his bottom lip, he was conflicted. He would be with another sorceress, there would be no need to hide himself. He could develop his ability. He would have Seifer. An alluring image flashed through his head: Seifer, naked, holding him possessively, pleasure thrumming through both their bodies. Squall gasped.

_"I can give that to you, my child. I never would have left you to be raised alone, but it couldn't be helped. This is as far back in time I can travel, for now."_

"Why did you try to posses me?" Squall asked. He was sitting up completely now, facing the sorceress. He dimly noted that he was in a new white shirt, and his favorite jacket and his polished gunblade were at the end of his cot.

_"I was trying to tell you, guide you, teach you. But it appears it was unneeded. You are far more powerful than I imagined."_ She smiled proudly after that.

"I... I don't know. I need some time ... to ... think." Squall admitted. Ultimecia terrified him. He could feel her power, pulsing from Edea, he could tell that she wasn't at her full strength. And that frightened him even more.

"_Understandable_." She nodded. Her golden eyes flashed. _"But my offer doesn't hold up forever. I will give you forty-eight hours to think about my offer. And as a gift to show my good will."_ She snapped her fingers. Squall eyed her with confusion. She stood from the stool she had been sitting on. _"I have freed your friends. Go to them."_ She then swept out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

Squall stumbled to his feet. His head throbbed from the sudden movement, but he didn't care. He just wanted to find Seifer.

---

The door to their cell slid open. There was no warden, no guard, no body on the other side. Just the free and empty hallway.

"Um, is that normal?" Selphie asked.

"I don't think so." Zell stuck his head out the door and glanced around. "There's no one, it's like it opened by itself."

Seifer stood and pushed past Zell. "Well c'mon then! Let's get our weapons and then find Squall." He looked more determined than anyone had ever seen him before. "If that warden so much as lies a finger on him I'll break him into pieces." He muttered.

"What? Seifer we need to be cautious about this!" Quistis followed the tall blonde out the door and stopped to look around. The prison was designed in a circle, a huge, gaping hole was in the middle, the walkway and cells surrounded it. Off to the side there were two staircases, one leading up and on leading down.

Seifer charged up the staircase recklessly followed by Selphie. She wanted to find and rescue Squall as well.

"Hyne, no one ever listens to me." Quistis muttered to herself.

Zell turned and flashed a grin at his professor. "It's a miracle that they even listen to you during class." He laughed before following the previous two up the stairs.

Quistis sighed and shook her head before following them to make sure they weren't rushing to their doom, which was very likely at this point.

---

"Irvine Kinneas! I can't believe your nerve! You were planning on leaving them in prison! To rot! You bastard! And you call them your friends?" Rinoa screeched as they made their way back through the prison.

"Stop-Hyne Woman! Stop with the nails!" Rinoa kept scratching him where ever she could reach. "Your father only gave me papers to get you out. You think that Galbadia is going to let the people go that attempted to assassinate the sorceress? Crazy bitch, STOP!"

"Irvine?"

Irvine spun around at the tired voice of his best friend. "Squall?" He asked in wonder. There was Squall, leaning up against a wall and hauling his gun blade. He looked exhausted, but he was alive. Alive! Irvine ran to his friend tackled him into a hug. "You're alive! Hyne! I was so fucking worried about you, don't you ever EVER scare me like that again. Sweet Hyne your alive." He cried in relief.

Squall smiled tiredly at the tall cowboy. "Yeah, I'm alive now but at the rate your squeezing me..." Irvine sheepishly let go of the smaller brunet. "Sorry" he mumbled.

"Where are the others?" Squall asked. He leaned up against the wall again and looked past Irvine to look at Rinoa. She smiled uncertainly at him. Rinoa wasn't dumb, she knew that there was something going on between HER Seifer and this Squall, especially after the way Seifer acted when Squall was injured.

"We're going to rescue them." Irvine told him.

"Yes, after I convinced him too! Selfish bastard." She muttered.

"Well, let's get going then." Squall tried to shoulder his gunblade, but he was too tired and the blade was too heavy. He ended up sinking to the floor instead.

"Are you okay Squall? You don't look so well." Irvine kneeled in front of him.

"Let me throw ice crystals through your chest and see how well you recover." Squall joked dryly. "How much time has passed?" Squall asked curiously.

"Two days. I'm surprised your up and moving." Irvine commented.

Squall shuddered, Ultimecia had to have powerful healing spells. "Just give me an elixir or potion or something."

Rinoa stomped her foot impatiently. "We need to find the other's before we get caught." She reminded.

"Whoa, Squall is in no shape to travel anywhere." Irvine argued.

Rinoa was about to argue when they heard a loud crash and then a small bang coming from the staircase. The three of them quickly shoved themselves in a nitch in the wall and prayed to Hyne no one saw them. Squall glanced cautiously towards the staircase but he didn't see guards, instead he saw Seifer. Seifer in his gunblading glory, he looked ready to take on the whole army if needed.

Squall fell to his knees in relief. "Seifer." He called weakly.

Seifer turned towards the noise and saw Squall kneeling on the floor. He looked pale, and his clothing was rumbled and he was tired looking, but alive. Seifer dropped his gunblade and nearly killed himself as he ran to him. Seifer enveloped him into a bone crushing hug. "Don't you ever leave me like that again." Seifer whispered against his hair. Squall clutched back at him and finally cried. Eleven years worth of tears flowed out of Squall and now he felt like he was safe. He was home, in Seifer's arms.

"Never. As long as you never leave me." Squall mumbled into Seifer's chest. Something clicked in the back of Seifer's head. He was Squall's knight. He had been for a long time. He trained hard and was the best cadet so that he could protect his Sorcerer. Squall was his.

Zell, Selphie, and Quistis arrived then, Selphie cheered and laughed happily. Zell smiled like a lunatic, and Quistis smiled in relief. Irvine was ecstatic, he hugged Selphie in his glee.

And in the background, Rinoa looked on with a dark scowl. How dare he? That little pest was in Seifer's arm. She hissed her anger. Seifer was hers!

* * *

To Be Continued!

oooh! what will happen now? Rinoa isn't happy! mwahahahaha and next chapter Seifer will remember some things! woot!

reivew please! :D

Thanks to: **Summer Sniper, blacklash, Peanut Gallery - Alaska's Own, Azurelle, Hikari Heijin, Caelestis** (I promise there will be more sxs action in the next chapter!), **Cheley, sYnergY's Duality, Grasshopper** (As if i could really kill Squall! :D), **Eiphes**, and last but not least: **OmegaScorpio**! thank you all!

---


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

"We aren't out of the woods yet." Irvine sighed. The group of seven had stolen two military vehicles and were now sitting at a cross road in the middle of the desert. Seifer was leaning up against the side of one of the vehicles next to Squall. Their arms were barely touching and it took all of Seifer's will power to listen to what was being said, he had a lot of things in his head to think about. "Rinoa and I over heard guards talking about the missiles that are being launched at Trabia and Balamb Gardens."

"WHAT?" Selphie jumped up from her place on the front bumper. "Missiles? NO! We have to stop them!"

"How are we gonna do–" Zell was interrupted by a loud noise.

In the far distance they could see a cluster of missiles shoot into the sky.

"They were aiming for Trabia first..." Irvine added quietly.

"No!" Selphie sobbed and fell to her knees.

"We have to warn Balamb." Quistis said firmly.

"This is all my fault." Zell moaned.

"They aren't bombing Galbadia Garden?" Squall asked curiously.

"I believe it's under new management now. The military took it over." Irvine shrugged. "I just hope they don't throw out my porn collection."

"Irvine." Squall looked disgust.

"What? I'm just sayin'." Irvine held up his hands in defense.

"We have to stop them." Selphie growled as she wiped tears from her eyes. She stood up looking determined. She then turned to Seifer. "You have to let me go to the missile base." She asked earnestly.

"And she won't be going alone." Irvine stood next to the petite brunette .

"But we have to warn Balamb!" Zell shook his head.

"So we'll form two teams, Selphie's will head to the missile base and Zell's will head back to Balamb." Squall spoke up.

"Good idea, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis and Rinoa will head to the missile base while Zell, Squall and I head to Balamb." Seifer ordered.

"What? No! Seifer, I want to stay with you." Rinoa pouted and stomped her foot. She wanted to keep an eye on Squall, she didn't like the way he and Seifer were acting around each other.

"Seifer, I'm not sure that I should be going to Garden." Squall told him quietly.

"Seifer, Rinoa has no real military training, you can't ask her to infiltrate a military base." Quistis gave the petite girl a look of disdain. Her little resistance group was the worst organized group she had ever heard of. Strategy meetings on the floor? Honestly.

Seifer sighed. "Fine, Rinoa will come with us." He then turned to Squall, "You'll be fine, I won't let them take you again." He murmured softly. Squall nodded uncertainly and Rinoa glared at their closeness.

"Let's go." Selphie ordered with a determined look on her face. She wanted revenge for her beloved Trabia Garden.

They split in to two groups and started to file into the two vehicles.

"Squall..." Selphie called over her shoulder. Squall turned around to face the small brunette. "I'm glad you're okay." She smiled happily at him.

Squall gave a small smile. "Thanks. Keep an eye on Irvine, he's a big perv." He responded. They both heard an indignant 'hey' from Irvine and Selphie giggled. "Good luck." Squall offered before climbing into the hummer. Selphie nodded and gave a slight wave before climbing into hers.

**OoO**

It was on the Ferry to Balamb when Seifer and Squall finally were alone together. Zell and Rinoa were hunting for food. All of them were tired after the train ride to Dollet, where Squall sold some items he picked up after fights to buy them tickets on the ferry, they didn't want to risk using the trains run by Galbadians.

Seifer and Squall were below the deck in a private sitting room that was usually used for overnight trips south to FH. Seifer had collapsed onto a small couch and pulled Squall into his lap and held him. Squall cuddled into Seifer and told him about Ultimecia's tantalizing offer.

"That's a pretty sweet deal." Seifer murmured against Squall's hair. He refused to stop touching his Sorcerer. His. He would follow Squall to the ends of the world, if Squall wanted to rule the world, then he'd be at Squall's side.

"I-I know. As wonderful as it sounds I know it's wrong. People will die, I don't want people to get hurt because of me and my abilities. I want to prove to the world that not everyone with these powers is evil. I won't be Adel, or Edea, or Ultimecia or any other sorceress of the past. I won't." Squall ended in a whisper. He felt safe here, in Seifer's arms, like the world wasn't threatening or malicious, especially to people like him.

Seifer was now nuzzling Squall's neck. "Then we wont. We'll march right up to the whore and tell her 'No'. And then we'll stop her from taking over the world." Seifer gently licked right under Squall's ear. "And then everyone will think you're a savior. It'll be great." He then began to nibble on Squall's jaw line.

Squall's breath hitched and he moaned slightly. He was enjoying this immensely, and his heart leaped every time Seifer said 'we'.

But Squall was curious about something. "How-how much do you remember?"

Seifer pulled away just enough to look into Squall's swirling silvery blue eyes. "I remember you... you were little and I was little and you were scared. I didn't want you to be frightened anymore, so I told you I'd protect you, as your knight, and then I felt this rush of feelings and I remember that I was your knight. I'm supposed to protect you. You are mine." Seifer ended with a deep kiss that left Squall whimpering for more, which Seifer was only too happy to oblige.

"I... I think our bond is awakening." Squall told him breathlessly when Seifer finally pulled away again.

"Bond?" He asked curiously.

"You know, the sorceress-knight bond. It's what keeps me sane and keeps my powers from consuming me." Squall explained while Seifer nibbled at his jaw line.

"And you weren't insane before?"

"No, I don't use my powers in heavy doses. Plus, we've always had one, but it became dormant after you left." Squall winced at the thought. "But now that we're together again it's becoming much stronger."

Seifer 'hmm'-ed in thought and studied his sorcerer. "I want you to have something."

"What?" Squall asked curiously.

Seifer leaned in and kissed Squall again, Squall's heart fluttered as a powerful-but comforting- force was pressed gently into him. "What?" He pulled away and blinked at the peculiar feeling of something settling in his mind.

"It's a GF, Shiva, so that you have the excuse to do magic... and to keep you safe. She reminds me of you, know that I think about it." He smirked.

"A GF?" Squall frowned as he started to feel lightheaded. "Are you..." Squall couldn't finish his sentence as he slipped unconscious and fell against Seifer's chest.

**OoO**

Infiltrating a high security top secret missile base for the Galbadian army should have been a lot harder, Irvine mused. But he wasn't about to push his luck. He, Selphie and Quistis just finished running a few mundane errands, shut off the power, and helped shove a missile around and still nobody noticed that they weren't real soldiers. These guys were definitely not the brightest crayons in the box. In fact, they were leaning into the gray colors. Sadly.

"Wait, you guys aren't real soldiers!" Finally, the commanding officer of the base realized everyone's mistake.

"We're real soldiers, just not yours." Quistis smirked coldly and snapped her whip in a threatening manner.

"Booya! And we're hear to destroy this base!" Selphie bounced and let loose her deadly nunchakus.

"You're better off surrenderin'." Irvine drawled as he cocked his gun. "I've got armor piercing rounds." He grinned ferally.

The last comment shook a few of the operator soldiers, but the commander held his ground. "We'll see. Die!" He cried before charging.

**OoO**

"You are the lion." A soft voice whispered.

"Lion?" Squall looked around in confusion. A second ago he was in Seifer's lap, and now he was surrounded by a foggy darkness.

"I am pleased that with this change I still get to be with you." The voiced whispered again.

"Change?" Squall repeated. What the Hell was happening to him?

The air around him began to tingle and suddenly it was lit up by thousands of ice crystals dancing around him. A figure appeared before him, a woman, except she was blue, the same ice blue as the crystals around her. Her long locks of hair fell to her waist from an ornate headdress and were a darker blue. She stood regally before him clad in only a sheer cloth and gold hoops on her wrists and ankles. She was gorgeous and powerful, Squall stood in awe as he looked at her.

"I am Shiva. I was once the Goddess of ice and snow, the same element in which you love."

"How am I here?" Squall asked curiously.

"You, my Lion, are unbelievably stronger than you were before. You are a sorcerer. The last sorcerer was Hyne himself. There was a prophecy in the ancient city of Centra, where my kin and I were worshiped, that the next sorcerer would be the heir of Hyne. Although I am curious to know if you would have become a sorcerer later on Before." she mused thoughtfully.

"Before? Before what?" Squall asked confused.

"Hush now, my child. My child of ice." She ran a cold finger down his chin line. "All will be revealed in due time. But for now, I am content to fight for you once again." She kissed his cheek softly, leaving a comforting cold feeling. Squall looked in awe as the Ice Guardian disappeared in a shower of crystals and the darkness began to fade.

"Squall! Hyne Squall, please wake up." Seifer's urgent voice cut through Squall's mind. He concentrated on trying to open up his eyes.

"Seifer?" Squall croaked out.

"Fuck Squall, you scared the shit out of me." Seifer sighed in relief and Squall blinked open his eyes.

"How long was I out?" Squall asked as he carefully sat up. He was surprised to find that he didn't have a headache. He was really getting tired of people turning up inside his head and giving him killer migraines.

"Fifteen minutes?" Seifer answered. He felt Squall's forehead. "And your temperature dropped and the room got cold." He frowned. "What happened?" He asked.

"...I talked to Shiva." Squall replied.

"What?" Seifer asked. "But... you can't talk to the Gfs. It's impossible." Seifer frowned again.

"Maybe because I'm a sorcerer. But she said she was glad to fight with me again. How is she fighting with me again when I've never used a GF before?"

"She did?" Seifer, under normal circumstances, would have thought Squall was crazy, but after the last few days, Seifer would believe anything Squall did or said.

"She also said I was the Heir of Hyne." Squall murmured.

"The Heir of Hyne?" Okay, maybe he couldn't believe everything Squall said.

"Yeah... what the Hell is going on?" Squall muttered.

Seifer didn't reply, and a moment later Zell and Rinoa burst through the door.

"Dude! They had hot dogs! And they were cheap!" He bounced. "I even brought one for each of you." He grinned and handed over the food.

Seifer rolled his eyes, but Squall smiled in thanks. He didn't mention the incident to either of them.

**OoO**

Of all the ways to die, this had to be one of the worst. Quistis mused sadly. They defeated the commander of the base, they set the error ratio of the missiles to an absurd amount, they even fought one of the newest war machines that Galbadia had, and won. But they couldn't escape from the base. Their victory was fruitless.

"This sucks." Irvine summed it up.

"No. We can't let this happen. We can't die like this!" Selphie cried. She leaped off the ground and turned to face her comrades. "We have to think of something! We have... forty seconds!" She sobbed.

Quistis sighed in defeat. "What can we do..." She asked listlessly as her eyes rested on the defeated tank like weapon. It wasn't really destroyed, just abandoned. It could probably withstand this impending explosion. Wait. "Wait!" Quistis shot up to her feet. "The tank...thing! We can hide in there!" She cried out urgently.

Irvine was on his feet in a split second. "Hyne, it's better than nothing." He shouted as they ran to the machine. Irvine wrenched open the hatch and threw himself in. Selphie and Quistis leaped in after him.

Just as the door shut the base self destructed.

**OoO**

To Be Continued!

I'm sorry it took me so long to update, buti was on a Harry Potter kick AND i really didn't know if i wanted the whole Heir of Hyne thing, and then i was like, what the hey, why not? so i threw it in. let me know what you all think of it!

Thanks to everyone who reads this story! especially: **Shatteredjade, Cayenne, Red Rose, TheDonutMistress** (really? woot! thanks!), **eeza, Samantha Jo** (best? really? flatter:D), **gravitation gig, Yume Li, Stephan, Eruanne of the Woodland Realm, Saint Anger** (-super mega GLOMP-), **Spawn of Hell** (thanks for the great review!), **Asato-Chan, backlash** (thanks so much for sticking up! It's a real pain when a third of the reviews are about rinoa treatment), backdrop001**, Anit-Rinoa club Prez, fei-yen, FF Fanatic, Honey Nut Loop, Atrinoisa** (thanks for the great review too!), **animegirl171, OmegaScorpio, Angels-Obsession** (THANKS! woot! and i don't know if i emailed you or not... did I? it would have been a long time ago...), **Azurelle, Hikari Heijin, Summer Sniper, Caelestis, Grasshopper** (il ove tortured-yet-tempted!squall too!), **RavenMistress** (you inspired a bit of this chapter! the shiva part), and **Cheley**!

Okay, my thoughts on **Rinoa**. Rinoa is alot like Jessica Simpson in my eyes, you wonder how she could POSSIBLY be that dumb(like rebeling against her father by joining a resistance that is more poorly organized than a spur of the moment ultimate game), yet you know at the same time she's faking and she's actually pretty smart (but rarely lets it show). I think she's manipulative. Why the Hell did she want Squall's ring? she'd known him a few days and they were too busy insulting each other to develop anything besides annoyance. I also think that she moved on to Squall because Seifer wasn't around anymore, and he's strong and a SeeD too. There. these are my thoughts on Rinoa, and i'm trying to make my story reflect that too. I'm sorry to those who disagree.

Review please!


End file.
